Visions
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: An Umbreon has a past he can't remember. Will a glaceon help him out and will umbreon figrue out an emotion he hasn't felt for a long time and tell it to glaceon. He will find the answer and start a family he always wanted. UmbreonxGlaceon pairing
1. Darkness City

Here's the new story. It's about an Umbreon who has a dark past and something always lurking where he lives. Enjoy the story.

* * *

"That horrifying image, why does it always keep playing visions of my past" the Umbreon thought "Was I suppose to be born like this" he looked out the window to see it getting dark "time to head out and let my feet take me too wherever I'm needed to feast on my next victim". 

The Umbreon walk outside into the city called "Darkness". The Umbreon walk into the city with his black cloak covering his face and the rest of his skin. It only showed his dark red eyes so nobody can see what he look liked.

All the humans and pokemon back away from him because they knew he was a dangerous pokemon and if any trainer try too capture him, he would use his sharp teeth too bite his victims neck and drink every ounce of blood until his victim no longer moved. He sometimes does it to pokemon that try to avenge there trainers, but he only does it to pokemon in self-defense that try too kill him.

The reason they were scared of him because he only came out at night. Another reason was cause of his name,

They called him "Evil" that's what they think his name was. But what they didn't know was he had a name, of course he doesn't want to say it. (A/n I'll add his name later in the story.)

It was 12:00 am outside real dark. Evil needed to find somebody to feast on; he look across the street to find a drunken man sleeping on the sidewalk. He walked across the street, lick his lips, opens his mouth showing his sharp teeth, and slams his jaw on the person neck and drank all the blood. The man woke up, try too get the umbreon off of him, but he was too late.

Evil finish drinking all of the blood and walk away leaving the man on the sidewalk. He smile to himself and thinking he should feast on one more person before heading back too his place. He found a young lady picking up something off the street.

Evil walked up too her acting as if nothing happen. The women saw the umbreon walking over too where she was standing and she recognized it was the umbreon that came out at night she started to scream and run, She look behind her too see the umbreon chasing her.

Evil was running fast to not let his victim get away. He got close enough to leap at her neck, he was about too attack when he heard sirens in front of the women. "Dam it; it looks like I have to get out of here now" Evil said "and fast before I get caught". He ran as fast as he could too avoid the police. He hid in a alley before the police past the alley where he was hiding. After a few minutes the police were far off in the distance.

Evil thought he should head home now because it was almost morning. He was about to take a step when his vision started too get red and then he black out.

* * *

It was 8:00 am on the clock and a Glaceon has just woken up she rub her eyes with her paws. She then look too the left too see her best friend Leafeon laying on the floor "looks like he fell out of bed again" Glaceon thought. She jump out of bed and walk over to Leafeon. She put her face close too his and then she lick his lips. 

Leafeon woke up too see Glaceon licking his lips, he put his arms around her and pull her into a hug, She hugged back too but she was still licking Leafeon lips. "All right Glacia why were you licking me" Leafeon said.

Glacia stopped licking him "because Leafia you're a hard sleeper and sometimes you wake up in the afternoon" Glacia said looking in his dark-green eyes.

"So I like sleeping in" Leafia said; but he knew couldn't win a conversation against Glacia "all right then I'll get up and start make breakfast".

"Good boy, and don't burn your tail on the oven like last time" she started too giggle as she walk out of the room.

Leafia look at Glacia as she walk out of the room "very funny" he thought as he got up and walk too the kitchen.

Leafia had to be careful so he doesn't burn his tail. He had a green tail that was shape like a leaf, his body was lightest tan and his four legs were lightest tan. His four paws were dark green, on his neck there were green leafs hanging. His face was lightest tan. He had a leaf on the back of his neck. On his head, his ears were also the shape of leafs, and between the ears was a long leaf sticking out of his head.

Leafia look across the living room too see Glacia watching the news. Glacia entire body was Darkest-light blue. Her ears were diamond shape and she had diamond shapes in the middle of her ears that were dark-blue. Her legs were darkest-light blue. But her paws were Dark-blue. She had a Darkest-light blue tail. Her eyes were also Dark-blue. And she had two dark-blue diamonds shapes, one on the back of her neck and the other on her back.

"Hey, Leafia come here there doing a special breaking news bulletin" Glacia said.

Leafia came into the living room too what was happening on the news.

Breaking news:

_We are here live at the crime scene where a man was found dead this morning. When the police got there they thought he was strangled but on closer inspection there were two dots on the neck, they believed all his blood was suck out by a wild pokemon, But when they tried to find any blood in his blood stream it was all empty. They believed it came from the cloak umbreon that came out last night. The umbreon chase a young lady last night but fled when the police arrive they chase it for two hour but lost sight of it. Well bring more updates after this commercial break._

"Okay turn the channel this is freaking me out" Leafia said.

Glacia turn off the TV instead of turning the channel. "Did you find anything too eat" Glacia said.

"I decided too not to make anything, lets go out for breakfast instead" Leafia said

"Okay" glacia said.

Glacia and Leafia both left Leafia Apartment room and went too go get some breakfast.

* * *

Evil woke up and his vision got back too normal "what just happen and where am I" Evil thought. He looks around too see he was in a room. The windows were boarded up and it was quiet, too quiet. He look too see he was on a bed. Evil was about too get off the bed when he heard voices; he looked around too see nobody "Okay, that was weird" he thought. He walks out of the room and then the voices lit up again. Evil slams the door and runs down the stairs hopping too never go back upstairs again. 

"Okay, that startle me a little but I don't have too worry about a thing" Evil said too himself "The thing that bothers me now is that I have too wait till dark before I go outside". He took off his cloak and put it on a old table in the kitchen. He jumps on the counter and turns on the sink put his front paws in the water and splash his face with water.

After he was done he look out the window too see the bright morning sun shine on his right paw burning his skin. He held back the pain until it went away. He back away into the shadows and walk across the counter, he open up a cabinet, and pull out some wine. He grab a cup, walk back too the table and drank for the rest of the day till dark.

His rings on his body started too flash on and off slowly because he couldn't get drunk, the reason; because he has gotten use to it.

Evil body was the same as any other umbreon but the reason he was different was his rings: one on his tail, one on his forehead, one on each of his legs, one on both left and right of his ears, and one on his back. They were Deep Darken-red rings. His entire face and body were pure black. And the last thing on him was a pair of wings that were on his back.

The house he lived in was in the suburbs that was close too the city. He doesn't remember how long he has lived there but he thinks he moved in a couple years ago. The house was abandoned for a long time; some of the windows were boarded up, a lot of the rooms were empty, the front and backyard didn't have a lot of grass but he didn't mind.

Evil drank the last bit of whine, he smash the wine glass onto the floor he also smash the cup onto the floor. He looks outside too see it was nighttime "time to go find something too feast on tonight; I think I'll feast on a pokemon tonight" he thought too himself. He put his cloak around his body and face so people would only see his eyes. He ran outside and ran into the city too look for something too eat.

* * *

It was 10:00pm at night; Glacia, Leafia, and a skitty named Blaze have just gotten finishing watching a movie at the theaters. 

"Finally" Leafia said "I'm glad that movie is over, I thought it was never going too end."

"Oh, stop whining Leafia" Blaze said "you should've like it; It was a good movie"

The two argued for 2 minutes until Glacia yelled at them to shut up "quit arguing you two before you both make a scene". They both stayed quiet for a while until blaze started getting a little scare.

"Guys, I have a feeling were being follow" said blaze.

"Quit, being scared blaze" teased Leafia "whats wrong do you think that umbreon will attack you"

Blaze started too get even more scared "shut up Leafia, that's not funny" yelled blaze.

Glacia was pissed off, she slap Leafia with her paw really hard that he almost fell on the sidewalk "Quit scaring her Leafia, you know she doesn't like it when you scare her" Glacia yelled real loud that it attract a few pokemon to stare at them.

"Come on glacia, I was just joking" Leafia joked.

"Well it's not funny" Glacia said with a "humph".

* * *

Evil was flying in the sky flapping his wings on his back "I wonder what pokemon I should find tonight" he thought. Evil then heard somebody yelling he landed on a roof and looked down too see a glaceon yelling at a leafeon. "Seems that Glaceon is a female, I guess I'm going too have a nice dinner" Evil thought. 

He went ahead to hide in a alley to get a better look at the three pokemon. He was hiding in the alley till heard the name of the glaceon "Glacia, nice name" he thought. When the three pokemon pass by he saw that the glaceon was beautiful "Wow, she's beautiful" Evil thought. He felt some kind of emotion he hasn't felt for a long time, but he shook it away "okay I got too focus" he thought "time too get to work".

* * *

Glacia stop for a moment, she thinks somebody said her name. "Glacia" the voice said. Glacia walk into the alley; she was getting a little nervous but she saw nothing "probably just my imagination" she said. She was about too walk out of the alley when she heard the voice again "or it can be somebody trying to get your attention". Glacia turned around too see an umbreon walk out of the shadows. But this one was different it had red rings instead of yellow. 

Evil smile at Glacia and then leaps too attack her but she shoots an Ice beam attack that knocks him into the wall.

"Glacia" a voice said; She turns around too see Leafia and Blaze coming towards to help her. "Are all right" Leafia said. "We heard a sound and came looking for you"

"I'm fine Leafia, but that umbreon attack me, but I shot my Ice Beam, and he crashed into a wall" Glacia said walking over to him.

"Glacia, look out" Blaze yelled. Glacia turn around too see a shadow ball attack coming towards her; she didn't have time too dodge the attack; it hit her, sending her into a wall. Glacia hit the wall hard and fell too the ground. She got unconscious.

Leafia was mad now "what did you do to her" Leafia yelled.

"She'll be fine, but enough of this" Evil said "if you want her to live then you got to fight me".

Leafia chuckled "all right umbreon, I'll fight you, ready too do this"

"All right Leafia, defend yourself" Evil said.

The two fought for two hours. Evil was losing, "this leafeon is stronger than I thought, I have too get out of here now" Evil thought. He charged up a shadow ball, sending it too Leafia.

Leafia got hit by the shadow ball attack and crash into Blaze "you okay blaze" Leafia said looking at her while getting off of her.

"Yeah, I'm okay Leafia, but you got too save Glacia" Blaze said looking straight into his green eyes.

While Leafia and Blaze were talking; Evil walked up too Glacia who was still unconscious and was about to feast on her neck and drink her blood; when he hesitate; he look at her, he try a few times too bite her neck but his body wouldn't do it cause he felt an emotion inside him that he hasn't felt for a long time.

"I can't do it" Evil said too himself "this emotion I haven't felt for a long time I think it's called-"he was about to say the word when vision started to get red again "no, not again" Evil thought. He tried to concentrate but his vision wouldn't focus; he walk over to Glacia, put his paw on her cheek, and then he black out.

* * *

Leafia look too see the umbreon and Glacia not there "No, glacia where are you" he looked around in the alley, but he couldn't find his best friend. Tears start to come out of his eyes "No, she's gone" Leafia said while trying not too cry in front of blaze. But he couldn't hold it back and he burst into tears. 

Blaze walked up to Leafia and nuzzled his cheek "don't worry Leafia; I'm sure she'll be okay".

Leafia look straight into Blaze pinkish-purple eyes "I hope so, cause if that umbreon does any harm too her, he's going to pay real bad".

"Okay" blaze said trying too change the subject "we should go now; I'll stay at your place tonight so your not lonely.

"Okay, lets go" Leafia said.

As they were about too exit the alley Leafia gave blaze a lick on the cheek.

Blaze started too blush as she look at Leafia "why did you kiss my cheek".

Leafia started blushing too "I...I d-don't know".

They both look at each other and their faces got closer; they were about too kiss each other when sirens in the distance came on.

"Come on blaze, get on my back and lets go back to my place" Leafia said.

"Okay" blaze said.

Blaze jump on Leafia back, and held on too Leafia, they both left the scene, and ran back to Leafia Apartment room.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one. I'll update the next chapter later this week. So please review. 

Black Twilight wolf

End transmission


	2. A New Friend

All right here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Evil open his eyes to see where he was; he was in the same room again where the voices were. He jumped off the bed, ran out of the room, and ran down stairs. When he got down the stairs he looked behind him to see if there was anything at the top of the stairs. There was nothing there. Evil looked to his left and saw something lying in the corner in the old living room. He walked over to it too see it was Glacia. 

"How did that Glaceon get here" Evil thought "strange, well however she got here I might as well wake her up". When he said that he started blushing "why do I keep getting this feeling inside me when I look at her" he tried to get it out of his thoughts but it wouldn't go away. He gave up and let his feelings take action.

He got close to her light-blue skin and started licking her cheek. When he lick Glacia cheek he started blushing some more. While he was licking her cheek Glacia woke up.

* * *

Glacia woke up to see where she was "where am I" she thought "and who is giving me a kiss on the cheek". She looks to see it was the same Umbreon that attack her. She thought that he was drinking her blood but he wasn't; instead he kissing her cheek. "Why is that Umbreon kissing me does he perhaps likes me" Glacia thought. She felt a blush on her cheeks but shook it away. She put her paw on the umbreon mouth and just smile at him.

* * *

Evil felt Glacia paw touch his mouth; he look at her and started blushing again. "Finally you're awake" Evil said while trying not to blush; but he did anyway. 

"You're the same Umbreon from before" Glacia said "You attack me earlier; now you start kissing me; do you like me". She got up and got close to his face.

Evil back away but Glacia walk forward and got even closer to his face.

"Well" Glacia said "Why did you kiss me?"

Evil finally got the courage to speak "I was just licking your cheek so you would wake up" Evil said.

Glacia just looked at him, turn around, and walk towards a window that showed the morning sun rising; "What's your name umbreon" Glacia said while not looking at him.

"I don't want too say it" evil said

"Your name is Evil is it" Glacia said.

"That's my nickname that those humans call me; I do have a real name but I don't want too say it" Evil yelled as he walked into the kitchen. He walked up to the counter, jumped up, and took out 10 bottles of water. He landed back on the floor, took off his cloak, and started drinking until it was nighttime.

"Hey aren't you going to give me one" Glacia said as she walked into the kitchen.

Evil didn't say anything and threw one at the floor which rolled over to Glacia.

She look at Evils body too see he was beautiful "Wow, he looks so hot" Glacia thought as a blush came too her cheek. She picked up the water bottle with mouth and walk over too the table and sat next too evil. "Is it alright if I sit next to you" Glacia said.

Evil nodded with a yes.

* * *

Evil and Glacia were starting to get know each other; Evil apologized to Glacia for attack, she forgave him; she wanted to know Evil real name, but he still said he wouldn't tell her; Evil decided to ask Glacia something. 

"Glacia" Evil said.

"Yeah" Glacia said.

"I need help figuring out my past and I know some of it, but would it be okay if you help me find the rest of my past" said Evil with a worried look on his face.

"Of course I'll help you silly, that's what friends do, they help each other" Glacia gigged.

Evil was surprised that Glacia was his friend. "So you're my friend Glacia".

"Of course silly" Glacia said while still giggling.

"I never had a friend before, Glacia thank-" Evil was about to finish his sentence when his rings started glowing. His eyes were wide open "No he's back, that demon spirit is back" Evil thought. He sense the spirit was in the kitchen; Evil looked at Glacia and the next thing that happened frighten him. Glacia was thrown to the floor but no one push her. Evil jumped down onto the floor and ran too glacia side.

"Evil I can't breath" Glacia said while feeling some thing on her neck. Evil was getting really scared he couldn't let his friend die; so Evil got some courage in him, whispered some words in the air and everything was silent.

"Glacia are you alright" Evil said while looking in her eyes.

Glacia took in some air and breathe in and out "yeah I'm fine Evil, but what just happen; I felt something on my neck the next thing it was gone" Glacia said while still breathing some fresh air.

Fearing the spirit will attack Glacia again he ran to his cloak, put it on, ran back to glacia; put his head under her stomach.

"H-Hey Evil what are you doing" Glacia said while her blue face turning a little red.

Evil got his head out from underneath her stomach, got his back under her stomach; and lift her entire body onto his back. His red rings were glowing again "Dang it he coming back again" Evil thought. He felt the air getting cold. He ran into the living room and jump out a broken window landing on the grass; he ran across the yard and jumps over the fence and ran away from the haunted abandon house with Glacia on his back.

* * *

Evil ran for a haft an hour and finds a park. He walks over too the bench and lies down. 

Glacia gets off his back and starts blushing; she was surprised that her friend saved her from an evil spirit and carried her to make sure she was alright. "Evil that was so brave of you to save me from that spirit and carry me on your back" Glacia said while still blushing. "Nobody has ever risked there life for me to save my life; thank you Evil". Glacia hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Evil started to blush when Glacia kiss his cheek. "Your welcome Glacia; you're my best friend I ever had." He hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Glacia decided to ask Evil if he would stay at her place "Hey Evil since you don't like that old wooden house you used to live in; would you like to stay at my place".

"Sure, but it's not in the city right" Evil asked.

"No it's in the suburbs" Glacia said.

* * *

So Evil and Glacia walk to glacia house. When Evil got inside her house it was freezing cold in her house "Glacia is your house always cold". 

"Sorry Evil I like having my house cold; you're not cold are you".

"No I was just curious why it was cold" Evil said

"Okay" Glacia said. She looked at the clock it was 10:00 pm. "Well I think it's time for bed now". She was about to walk to her when she said "Evil if it's okay with you" Glacia started too blush "would you like too sleep with me tonight".

"Sure I'll sleep with you Glacia so your not alone" Evil smiled and walks into Glacia room. Glacia turned off the lights and turn her air conditioner all the way too cold. Evil takes off his cloak and jumps into bed with Glacia.

Evil holds Glacia and gives her a kiss on her cheek before falling asleep.

Before Glacia falls asleep she hears her umbreon friend snoring; she giggles at his funny snoring and finally falls asleep.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I'll get the next chapter up this weekend. So please review. 

Black Twilight Wolf

End Transmission


	3. Umbreon VS Leafeon

All right time for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. So please enjoy!

* * *

Evil woke up and looked at the clocked; it was 7:45am in the morning. Evil looked at Glacia who was sleeping really close to his body. He smiled and licked her cheek.

Glacia still had her eyes closed and knew her friend was kissing her cheek. She put her paw on evils mouth and opens her blue eyes to see Evil start blushing. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug "good morning Evil" Glacia said.

Evil wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back "Wow, she looks so beautiful" Evil thought.

Glaceon got out of bed and went to go turn the air conditioning on to cold. She then walked over to umbreon "Evil I'm going to go out to the city for a while; want to come with me" Glacia said.

When Evil heard that he knew that the daylight would burn his skin; he came up with an excuse "No thanks; I think I'll stay inside today" Evil said. He put on his cloak and walks into the kitchen.

Glacia walks up beside him and licks his cheek "that's fine with me; you should look around my place some more, I'll see you later" Glacia walks outside and closes the door.

Evil decided to find a basement in Glacia house. It took a few minutes to find it but he finally found it.

* * *

It was 3:00pm and Glacia was still gone. "She probably went to go see that Leafeon friend of hers" Evil thought. He was watching a movie on TV that showed two pokemon fighting each other for the same female pokemon that they want; but only one of them can have her. Evil saw what happen next in the movie so he turned the channel. He turns to the news channel.

The News was giving a special report at a stadium that showed a Leafeon that K'O his opponent. The News also talk about that the Leafeon has never been K'O in a battle.

"Leafia so you're unbeatable" Evil smirked "I think it's time for a rematch; but I got to wait till the sun goes down".

It was 7:30pm and it was dark enough for Evil to go to the stadium. He flew over the stadium and landed on the roof of the outside stadium. He looked in the audience to see Glacia and Blaze were watching the battle. He looked down to see Leafia finish off his opponent. He heard the crowd cheer as some human doctors carried the wounded pokemon out of the arena. Evil smirked "it's time to finish our fight Leafia". He dove off the roof and landed in the arena. "It's time too finish this fight Leafia". Evil yelled across the field.

Leafia turned around and saw the cloak Umbreon "well if it isn't Evil, I suppose you want to finish our battle; well that's fine by me; All right evil time for me to finish this" Leafia said as he charged at Evil.

"Pathetic weakling; get out of my way" Evil said as he charged at Leafia.

* * *

After two hours went by Leafia and Evil were both getting exhausted; they were down but not out.

Evil saw Leafia was a perfect rival to battle "your really good Leafia; but I'm much stronger than you".

"Thanks; It seems that our powers are actually match; lets just finish this battle with one powerful attack and see which one of us is the strongest" Leafia said.

They both charged up a Hyper Beam attack and launch it at each other. The attacks collide and an explosion shook the whole stadium. After the dust clear Evil and Leafia were still standing. One of them waited for there opponent to get K'O but instead they were both K'O.

Evil saw Leafia fall to the ground but his vision got blurry and he fell unconscious before he blacked out he heard Glacia voice.

* * *

Evil open his eye to see glacia close to his face "Glacia what happen" he was about to get up but glacia stop him.

"I'll tell you what happen at the stadium tomorrow morning okay" Glacia said.

Evil nodded.

Glacia put her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Evil was a little shock of what Glacia was doing but he just smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her back and fell asleep.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but the next chapter will be longer. So please review.

Black Twilight wolf

End transmission


	4. Visions of the past

Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter it will talk about Evils past. So enjoy the story.

* * *

While Evil was sleeping he started to get some visions of his past; it showed Evils parents talking to each other, it also showed one of them fighting against an Espeon.

_Flashbacks of the past_

_In a forest that was always dark where the sun never shined; there were pokemon creatures that lived in the forest. In the forest there was pack that had Jolteons, Flareons, Vaporeons, Espeons, and Umbreon including the Eevees._

_In the forest all the young eevees were playing, chatting, or fighting. One of the eevees was fighting another eevee. The eevee that was fighting had dark fur all over his body and had red rings on his skin. _(A/n that would be Evil when he was an eevee) _the eevee pin down his opponent and looked right into his eyes._

"_Gotcha Flare", Evil smiled "so who is the best now"._

"_The eevee that evil pinned down was flare; Evils best friend. Flare had a reddish brown fur all over his skin and the color of his eye were lightest-blue._

"_All right evil I'll admit it that you're better than me" flare sighted._

"_Good, now that were done playing I have a favor to..." Evil was interrupted by an Umbreons voice._

"_Evil its time to eat" the umbreon voice said._

_Evil sighted "all right mom I'm coming," he looked back at flare "I guess I'll ask you another time, bye flare" Evil said as he ran home._

"_Bye Evil" flare said as he ran back home._

_When Evil got home he saw his mother waiting for him. Evils mother was an Umbreon that had black skin all over her; the color of her eyes was greenish blue and her rings were dark blue._

_The umbreon walked over to her son and rubbed his cheek against her cheeks "did you have a good time today with your friend" the Umbreon asked._

_Evil nodded and said "mom where's dad"._

_Evil already got his answer "I'm already here" a voice said._

_Evil turned around to see an Umbreon walked in._

_The Umbreon entire body was purest black and the color of his eyes were darkest red and it had dark blackest-red rings. The umbreon walked up to Evil and licked his cheek "how's my son doing", the Umbreon smirked._

"_I'm doing fine dad" Evil smiled._

"_Twilight how are you doing" the male Umbreon said._

_The female Umbreon named Twilight said "I'm just fine how was the meeting with the leader of the pack", Twilight said._

"_It's was just fine and now I'm going to go take a little walk in the forest" the male Umbreon said as he walked out of the cave._

_Evil looked at his mother "mom what's wrong"_

"_Nothing honey come on lets eat" Twilight said._

_Evil and Twilight ate for a while and then Evil started to get tired._

"_Mom I'm going to bed now" Evil yawned._

_Twilight nodded and gave Evil a lick on the cheek._

The visions then switched to a battle.

_Evil was running towards a large group. He spotted Twilight "mom what's going on" Evil sounded very afraid._

_Twilight looked at her son with a worry expression on her face "It's your father you should take a look"_

_Evil pushed through the crowed and saw what his father looked like. It was something Evil will never forget._

_End Flashbacks of the past._

* * *

Evil woke up and was breathing really hard. He looked around to see he was back in Glacias room. He took some deep breathes and let it out. When he was done he looked at the clock. It was 3:00am.

"Not those visions again," Evil thought "why did that happen a long time ago and why did my father look like that creature," he looked at Glacia who was sleeping very close to his face "well that vision I had still brothers me and I need to find some answers to find out what happen on that day".

Evil licked Glacia cheek and she begin to stir. Glacia opened her blue eyes and looked at Evil "well someone is up early" Glacia said. She licked evils cheek and nuzzled his chest.

"Go back to sleep Glacia you need some rest" Evil said.

Glacia shook her head "No I'm going to stay up and hang out with you"

Evil was about to say no but Glacia gave him a serious look. He sight and nodded "all right, I guess you should stay up as well besides I was just going downstairs to the basement to watch TV".

"Well I'm coming with you and when we go down there can you carry me on your back" Glacia said.

Evil felt a blush come onto his cheek and he really liked the Idea. He put on his cloak, then he crawled under Glacias, and lifted her up onto his back "wow you sure are light to carry" Evil said.

Glacia was about to slap him but she held it back instead she hugged him "Thanks, you too".

Evil jumped off the bed, walked out of the room with Glacia on his back, and headed downstairs.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer. So please review. Also if anybody gives me some Ideas for the story; I'll will put it in. So see you next time.

Black Twilight Wolf

End Transmission


	5. Leafia thoughts

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's the chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

Leafia looks at the clock to see its 2:40pm; he then looks at skitty to see her curl up on the floor sleeping. He sighted "blaze looks so beautiful when she sleeps" he said quietly. He got up on his four legs and walked over to her and nuzzled her cheek.

Blaze stirred and opened her eyes. She felt Leafia nuzzling her; blaze looked at him "what are you doing" she said.

Leafia stopped nuzzling blaze and looked at her "just trying to get you awake so you don't go into a coma," he laughed. After he stopped laughing he saw blaze with a sad expression on her face "hey blaze I was just joking; I didn't mean to make fun of you I was just having a little fun".

Blaze looked back at him "just stop it; that really makes me sad when you hurt my feelings," tears started coming out of her eyes "why do you always make fun of me". More tears came out of her eyes and Leafia knew she was about to cry.

"Blaze I-." he was interrupted with blaze yelling at him.

"Just don't talk to me again" she yelled with tears coming out of her eyes. She ran to the door, she opened it, and she slammed it shut.

Leafia could hear her running out in the hall and down to the lobby and out of the apartment. He knew he really done it now. He closes the shades and all the windows. He shuts off all the lights and walks to his room, leaves the door open and jumps in his bed and puts his head down on the pillow. He felt some tears coming out of his green eyes.

"Can't believe I did that to her," he thought "now she'll probably wont be my friend anymore; I know Glacia is still my friend but she hangs out with that Umbreon now and doesn't talk to me much anymore," he felt rage inside of him "I'll show that Umbreon for beating me at the stadium that day; one day I-." He collapse in bed and fell asleep

* * *

It was midnight and Leafia woke up. He looked at the clock to see it was 12:00am "wow I slept for 9 hours" he thought. Suddenly he heard the phone ring. He walked to the living room and picked it up "Hello".

"Hello Leafia"

Leafia was shocked to hear it was Blaze "what is it blaze I thought you weren't going to talk to me again and why are you still up".

"Well I'm coming over and to apologize for yelling at you and I need to tell you something that happen while I was walking to your place" Blaze sounded a little frighten.

"Wait, your down in the lobby"

"Yes, Leafia I'm already here"

"Okay Blaze I'll come down and meet you in the lobby". Leafia hung up the phone and walk to the door, opened it and walked out into the hall and downed to the lobby. When he got down there he saw blaze running to him; she crashed into him by giving him a hug. He hugged her back; they stayed like that for a couple minutes and they let go of each other.

They both went back to Leafia Apartment room. After a minutes of getting back and apololigizing to each other blaze finally talked about what happen.

"Remember that Umbreon that defeated you at the stadium; well I saw him out in the streets tonight" Blaze shivered.

"What was he doing" Leafia asked.

"I don't know; I was so scared I just ran to your place" Blaze said in frighten voice.

Leafia knew she was really scared; so he pulled her into a hug "don't worry I'll always protect you" he said calmly.

Blaze hugged him back and kissed his cheek "thank you" she said as she fell asleep in his arms.

Leafia blushed when blaze fell asleep in his arms. He smile and rubbed her back with his paw.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer because Evil and Leafia will be having a rematch! So please review.**

**Black Twilight wolf**

**End transmission**


	6. Sad Memorys of the Past

All right everyone here's the next Chapter. Evil and Leafia will be having a rematch so they can see which one of them is stronger. Also in this Chapter, Evil will have more visions of his past, and Evil will be surprised when he sees a pokemon that ruined his life in the past.

So enjoy reading this awesome Chapter.

* * *

It was Nighttime in Darkness City and it was also raining too.

Evil was at a park sitting under a tree listening to the rain; while he was listen to the rain he was thinking about something.

"Why does my skin always burn in the daytime, there has too be an answer for that but I can't find any," Evil thought "Leafia, I wonder what he's up too, he's probably upset that I defeated him a week ago," he looked up at rain clouds "if he can just considered me a friend instead of an enemy then-,." his thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt his red rings glowing "it seems someone is coming".

Evil saw a Leafeon with a black cloak on walking towards him "well if it isn't Leafia" he got up and walked towards him.

The two pokemon stopped a few feet away from each other.

"How is my rival, Leafia doing," Evil smirked "why are you out this late at night".

"I've come back too have a little payback for you humiliating me at the stadium last week," Leafia growled in a low voice "What were you doing a couple nights ago".

"Why do you want too know" Evil growled back.

"Because my friend Blaze saw you that night" Leafia said.

"Well if you want too know I was just taking a walk through the city, does that answer your question" Evil answered.

"I'm not going to buy that answer," Leafia growled "besides; I know you're hanging out with Glacia".

"If you want too know why I'm hanging out with her is because I'm staying with her at her house," Evil smiled while looking at Leafia who was shocked too hear this "and she also lets me sleep with her in her bed," he knew Leafia was getting angry when he was hearing at what Evil was saying "her crystal light blue body is so beautiful that it makes it shine in the sun".

Leafia heard enough; he launched a Shadow Ball attack at Evil.

Evil jumped out of way and charged at Leafia while his tail was glowing, he used his Iron tail attack and whipped his tail right into Leafia face.

Leafia was sent a few away and he hit a tree. Leafia got back up quickly and saw evil charging towards him; he shot a hyper beam at evil.

Evil got hit by the attack and was sent a couple feet away he landed his feet on the ground and charged back towards Leafia.

Leafia Charged towards Evil.

The two pokemon kept battling for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was 5:00am in the morning; Evil and Leafia were breathing some air. The entire park around them was destroyed from their battle they had; the rain had stop and the sky was getting darkest blue which meant the sun was about too rise.

Evil looked at Leafia who was still breathing in some air "It seems you have grown a little stronger since we last battled," Evil said while breathing in some air "Leafia why do you think I'm a dangerous pokemon".

"Because you kill those humans and pokemon" Leafia growled a little but had to swallow some air.

Evil sighted "I did that in the past but now that I have Glacia as my only friend I don't do it anymore," he looked up at the sky and then back at Leafia "it would better if we were friends Leafia".

Leafia just looked at him and was about too say something when he heard sirens. Evil also heard them.

"If you want to be friends Leafia then ask me; I'll let you decide" Evil said as he flew into the sky and went back too Glacia house.

Leafia left the park and went back too his apartment too think about what Evil had said.

When Evil got back too Glacia house; he landed in Glacia backyard, jumped through the Kitchen window he left open, landed on the kitchen floor, and walked into the living room.

Evil laid down on the floor and started thinking about a sad memory "mom, why did you abandoned me," he said to himself quietly "you promise me you would never abandoned me but why did you," he felt tears run down his cheeks "I'll never forget that day when you left me," he began to cry quietly so he wouldn't wake up Glacia. As he cried; he had another vision of his past.

_Visions of the past_

_Evil and Twilight were running through a dark forest, escaping from the pack that were trying to find them._

"_Mom why are we running away from the pack" the little eevee wondered._

"_There trying to capture Evil; besides, you saw what happened too your father" Twilight answered as she looked at Evil with a worry look on her face._

"_Mom what's wrong" Evil asked._

_Both Pokemon stopped running and Twilight nuzzled Evil cheek "I don't want too do this Evil but you'll have to live on your own for a while" tears ran down eyes._

"_Mom I don't understand" Evil wondered._

_Twilight smiled at her son "don't worry Evil, I promise I'll find you someday"._

_Evil called out for his mother as she ran off leaving him alone._

_End visions of the past_

* * *

Evil wiped the tears away with his paw "I don't why you abandon me, but I just hope I get too see again someday" he said quietly as he fell asleep on the living room floor.

The daytime went by quickly and it was nighttime again.

Evil was still asleep on the living room floor and next too him, Glacia was a little upset at how Evil was still sleeping for a long time.

"He stayed asleep long enough," Glacia got close to his face and yelled at him "COME ON EVIL, WAKE UP" she yelled really loud that caused Evil too startle and get up off the floor.

"Glacia why did you wake me up so loud" Evil yelled back.

Glacia calmed down a little and looked at him with a smile on her face "well you have been asleep for 12 hours and I heard you talking in your sleep" she smirked at him.

Evil started too blush at what Glacia said. "Well, what did I say in my sleep" Evil wondered.

Glacia walked up too him and put her face close too his "It's a secret;" she then walked away from him and walked to the basement stairs "should come downstairs and see what's on the news".

"What's on the news" Evil asked.

Glacia smiled at him "there going to talk about my father".

"Your father," Evil sounded a little "well what kind of pokemon is your father".

"My father is an Espeon" Glacia smiled. She quickly ran down the stairs to see her father on TV.

Evil had a strange feeling inside of him "an Espeon; I got a bad feeling about this" Evil said as he walked downstairs to see what this Espeon looked like on TV.

When he got downstairs he saw Glacia on the couch watching TV.

"Come over here quickly Evil their showing my father on TV right now" Glacia sounded excited because she wanted to hear what her father was going too say.

Evil walked over too the TV and saw a lightest-purplish blue Espeon on TV "hmm I know I've seen this Espeon somewhere before" he though. He heard the pokemon speak telepathically to the human reporters.

"_So Espeon what are going to speak about this time" one of the reporters said._

_The Espeon answered the question "I'm going to talk about a demon-like Umbreon that I defeat when I used to be a pack leader before I moved to the city"._

When Evil heard that; he was shocked at what he heard "that Espeon, I remember him; he's the one that killed my father," Evil started to get dizzy "why would that Espeon be Glacia father," he thought "if that Espeon is Glacia father then I don't know what I'm going to do" Evil blacked out as he fell to the floor.

Glacia saw Evil fall to the floor; she got up and ran over to his side; when she got to his side she put her head to his chest and tried to hear him breath. He wasn't breathing. Glacia started to get worried "hang on Evil I'm going to call Leafia and tell him to come over here". She went to the phone that was Next to the couch and Called Leafia.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of the chapter. The next chapter will continue at Leafia Apartment. In the next Chapter Leafia and Blaze go to help Glacia wake up Umbreon, and Also in the next chapter, more of Evil past will be revealed. So hope you people look forward too it. So, please review.**

**The next chapter will be updated this weekend.**

**See you later.**


	7. More visions

All right everyone; thanks for the reviews. Okay, now we continue from where we left off. In the last chapter, Evil blacked out because he saw the Espeon that killed his father.

So in this Chapter, Evil is going to have more visions of his past. So enjoy!

* * *

At Leafia Apartment; Blaze and Leafia were leaving the Apartment. Leafia didn't know why he had to go help Glacia but it seems to be an Emergency.

"Leafia why does Glacia want us to help her" Blaze wondered.

"She said that Evil blacked out and he wasn't breathing, I wonder why that happened" Leafia replied.

The two pokemon dash off towards Glacia house to help Evil wake up!

* * *

Meanwhile at Glacia house; Glacia was nuzzling Evil neck "don't worry Evil I called for Leafia help and they'll be here soon," Glacia felt a few tears run down her eyes "please come back Evil I know you can hear me" she then heard movement upstairs "guess their here already" she ran upstairs to go greet Leafia and Blaze.

Meanwhile Evil was having more visions of his past.

_Visions of the past_

_Evil and his father were walking in the forest._

"_Dad how come you're going to bring me to the leader of the pack tomorrow?" Evil wanted to know why his father was doing this._

_The Umbreon looked at his son "well, the reason the leader wants to see you is because he thinks you contain a dark energy that can't be control and he wants it seal away…on another pokemon" Umbreon looked up at the sky._

"_Who's the other pokemon" Evil asked._

_Umbreon closed his eyes and said "it's me; I'm the one; their going to use a special ritual to transfer the dark energy into me" Umbreon lowered his head._

"_Why would they do that? Evil wondered._

"_I'm sorry son but I can't tell you," Umbreon looked up at the sky "I think we should head home now"._

_Evil and his father walked back home. Evil was still thinking about what his father said about a special ritual._

* * *

Well this chapter is a short one but I wanted to finish this chapter so I can start on the next one.

So what this about a special ritual that there going to use on Evil and his father? Also, what's the dark energy that Evil has inside of him? Find out in the next chapter. The next chapter will still be talking about the past. So please review and the next chapter will be updated.

See you later


	8. Painful memories of the past

All right everyone; Thanks for the reviews. Now here's the next chapter. This is going to be an awesome chapter. So enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

_In the past_

_Evils father walked up to the sleeping Eevee and whispered in his ear "son it's time to wake up" his son began to stir a bit._

_Evil opened his eyes and yawned "dad why are you waking me up so early it's still nighttime" he looked at his father with a tired look._

"_I know son, but the leader of the pack wants to see you right now; so he can began the ritual right away"._

_Evil was a little shocked "but you said it was tomorrow"._

"_I know son, but the leader wants it done right away; now come we must get going now"._

_The two pokemon walked out of the cave and went towards their destination._

_Several hours later, Evil and his father were at the leader of the pack cave, and now they were beginning the ritual, the leader was an Espeon; he was the one starting the ritual with the help of his followers; his followers were also Espeons._

"_All right Umbreon are you and your son ready" the leader Espeon said._

_Evils father nodded_

_All the Espeons gathered around in a large circle and used their physics powers on the eevee and Umbreon._

_End visions of the past._

* * *

Back in the present

Glacia, Blaze, and Leafia were already waiting for Evil too wake up.

"Come on Evil wake up" Glacia thought.

Suddenly she saw Evil stirring a bit.

Evil opened his eyes and got up off the floor but was knocked back down onto the floor because Glacia ran over too him and pulled him into a hug.

"Evil your back I thought you were gone when you weren't breathing" Glacia buried her head into his chest and started to cry.

Evil smiled at her and pulled her closer "I didn't mean too make you worry Glacia" he said quietly so Blaze and Leafia couldn't hear at what he said.

Leafia was looking at Glacia who was crying really hard "why do I feel a little sad" Leafia asked.

Blaze heard him "well, it's probably because Glacia was really worried about her friend and she thought Evil wouldn't wake up" Blaze answered.

"Well, I should ask him later at what happened" Leafia replied.

Blaze nodded "good Idea Leafia".

The two pokemon just stayed there until everything calmed down.

* * *

Well, its short and I wanted to finish it so I can start on my next chapter that's on my other story; the next chapter will be updated this weekend. So please review.

See you later


	9. Reunited

**Well everyone here's the next chapter. Evil will encounter another Umbreon that he has seen somewhere before. Read the chapter and find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was starting too get dark outside in Darkness City; the sun started going down giving a reddish-orange reflection off the sky. Street lights started too come on, people started heading for their homes to get some sleep; lots of pokemon also started returning too their homes while some of the pokemon stayed up for the night.

One of the pokemon that was in the streets was an Umbreon that was walking on the sidewalk; the Umbreon had a black cloak on and it was looking around as if it was trying to find someone or something.

"I know my son is here I can feel it" the Umbreon said, as it continued walking through the city.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsewhere in the City

Evil was walking through the park thinking too himself "oh boy, this memories that keep replaying in my mind; why does it keep showing stuff about my past," Evil looked up at the sky "I can't believe that the Espeon that I saw 2 days ago on TV is actually Glacias father," he stopped at a bench and jumped up on it and landed on his four paws "I can't tell her what her father did too me in the past; she'll probably start worrying about me which she already is, because she wants too know about my past and I keep telling her no," he growled at the thought "if she keeps asking me, I'm really going to be ticked off" he laid down on his back on the bench and looked back up at the sky.

While he was lying on his back, he didn't notice an Eevee was right at the foot of the bench. The Eevee jumped on the bench and walked over too evil and the Eevee also laid on its back "what're you looking at" the Eevee asked.

Evil lifted his head back a little and saw a Light-blue Eevee; Evil put his back head too where it was "oh, just looking up at the stars" Evil replied.

The Eevee nodded "okay, there's sure a lot of them out there tonight".

Evil nodded "who is this kid; well I don't know who he is but I should play along" Evil thought.

"How many stars do you think there is up there" Eevee asked.

"Probably billions of them" Evil asked.

Eevee nodded, then he heard a voice called his name "Rain, its time too go home".

The Eevee named 'Rain' called back "okay, mom I'm coming," he looked back at Evil with a sad look "I have too go now," he got up on his four legs and was about too leave when he turned around and look at Evil "um, do you think it's alright if you want too be friends" Rain wondered.

"If you want too be friends; that's fine by me" Evil replied.

Rain was so happy that he fell off the bench and landed on his stomach. Evil chuckled a little as the Eevee ran off sounding excited.

"Funny little Eevee, it's even more funny that he forgot too tell me what my name was" he chuckled some more.

"Well, I'm surprised that you made another friend" a voice said.

Evil stopped chuckling and got up on his four legs and turned around to see an Umbreon "hey, you look familiar".

The Umbreon with the cloak smiled "I should look familiar because you should remember me" the umbreon said as it took off its cloak.

Evil gasped in shocked at what the Umbreon looked like "those blue rings," his expression changed to a smile with tears running down his face "Twilight is that you" Evil asked.

Twilight smiled and nodded "yes my son it's me" tears started running down her face.

More tears started coming down Evils dark red eyes "Mom" he cried out as he ran towards her and crashed into her; he gave his mother a hug as he started crying.

Twilight rubbed her front right paw on her sons back "shh, it's alright evil, it's alright I'm here now" Twilight whispered to her son.

Evil was still crying because he was happy that he was reunited with his mother after being abandoned in the past; now he knew things would be alright now.

* * *

**It's great too see Evil reunited with his mother but that's not the end of the story. Evil has been reunited with Twilight; now he's going to get a lot of answers about his past. **

**In the next chapter; Evil will get too meet Glacias father. Also Evil will learn a horrible dark secret about his past. What will it be? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Also several more characters will be in the next chapter. You'll see that Eevee named rain in the next chapter too.**

**So review what you like about this chapter and I'll see all of you later.**

_**Black Twilight Wolf**_


	10. Dark energy inside a Meteorite

**All right Evil is going to learn something that he'll need too recover from Espeon. **

**Evil will get into another fight with Leafia. **

**So this going to be a long chapter so enjoy reading this awesome chapter.**

* * *

A couple of hours went by; Evil was finally reunited with his mother after being abandon for a long time; he still was hugging his mother; he did stop crying an hour ago. He never wanted too let go of his mother but he had too because his back legs were getting soar from standing. He let go of his mother and looked straight into her greenish blue eyes "mom its so good too see you again," he smiled while wiping a couple tears away off his face "I missed you so much so much" he wiped a few more tears.

Twilight smiled at her son "you don't have too be sad any more my son; I'm here now" she pulled her son into another hug.

Evil returned the hug again and decided to ask a question that's been on his mind for a while "mom why did you abandon me all those years ago" he wondered.

Twilight let go of her son and looked up at the sky too see it was almost morning "I'll have too asked that another time," she looked back at her son "and I'm afraid are visit must be short".

Evil gave Twilight a confusing look "what do you mean"

Twilight sight "Your going to have too be on your own again but just for a little while".

"Mom y-your n-not going abandon me again are you" Evil said; hoping she wouldn't leave him.

Twilight sighted again "no I'm not going to let you live on your own but I will be staying in Darkness City and also I need your help with something".

"What do you need help with" Evil asked

Twilight moved closer too Evil and whispered in her sons ear "I know where that Espeon lives; he lives somewhere here in darkness city," she whispered quietly; the reason she was whispering quietly was because a couple of Espeons passed by them.

"You know where that-." Evil didn't finish his sentence because Twilight put her paw on his mouth and told him to be quiet; Twilight looked at the Espeons that were walking past them. She waited till they were gone and took her paw off of her sons mouth "it's almost morning Evil I must go now; when You find where that Espeon lives I'll give a further explanation, okay" Twilight answered.

Evil didn't understand what she was talking about but he nodded "alright, besides who were those Espeons that passed us" Evil asked.

"Those were followers of the Espeon that killed your father, son; you must find out what he is up too" Twilight answered.

Evil nodded "all right, well I guess I'll see you around" he was about too walk away but Twilight stopped him.

"Not so fast, there is one more thing I need too tell you," Twilight looked at the morning sky "you can go outside again in the daytime".

"Do you mean I'm free of that curse that Espeon place on me when I was young" Evil hoped at what Twilight was saying.

Twilight nodded "yes evil you're finally free of that curse".

Evil gave Twilight one more hug for a second and let go.

"When you find where that Espeon lives, you got too find something that once belong too your father" Twilight answered.

"What is it" Evil wonder what his mother was talking about.

Twilight back away a little "I want you too figure that on your own while because your father always kept it with at all times" Twilight answered as she dash off.

Evil sighted "what does she mean by that, oh well I'll figure it out later," he looked at the sky too see the sun was about too rise "I better head back before Glacia worries about me for being gone for a long time" Evil dash out of the park and headed back too Glacias house.

* * *

It was morning by the time Evil got back too Glacias house

Evil went too the backyard of the house and when he enter the backyard he saw Glacia looking at him with a worried look on her face. Before he could say a word glacia ran over to him and knocked him too the ground on his back. Glacia got on top of him and both pokemon looked into each others eyes.

"About time you got back, you'll usually gone till 4:00am" Glacia said in a worried voice.

"So I was gone a couple of extra hours, besides the real reason I was gone a little longer was because a little light-blue eevee started talking to me in the park and I kind of lost track of time" Evil replied leaving the part out that he was reunited with his mom.

"Well I'm just glad your okay" Glacia pulled Evil into a hug.

Evil returned the hug. While he was hugging her, blaze was up on the deck looking at Evil and Glacia who were hugging each other, she was smirking at how they were close to each other "they looked like a cute couple when their close together," she decided too tease them a little "Am I interrupting anything here" blaze shouted at the two pokemon.

Evil recognized that voice, he looked across the yard too see blaze smirking "what the-, how long has she been there" Evil mumbled to himself.

Glacia heard Evil say something "you say something".

"No" Evil lied while shaking his head

Evil gently pushed Glacia off of him, he got back on all fours, and starting walking towards the hose that waters the grass.

"How long have been on that spot blaze" Evil gave her an annoyed look.

"Just long enough to see you and Glacia too have both of you close too each other" Blaze gave him a sly grin.

Evil started too blush at what the skitty said.

Glacia interrupted them so they wouldn't begin a fight "all right you two that's enough," she looked at the skitty "Blaze why are you up this early, you should back inside sleeping with Leafia" Glacia replied.

"Well, that's the reason why I came out here, he's snoring and fell on the floor again" Blaze answered.

Glacia shook her head "not again, now we have too wake him up".

"But how can we, he's too hard to wake up" Blaze said while trying too find a way too wake up Leafia.

Evil heard there conversation and walked inside the house "I have an Idea" Evil said as he walk by them.

Glacia and Blaze followed Evil inside the kitchen wondering what his Idea was.

Evil reached inside the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of cold water.

"I don't think that this is going to work" Blaze asked.

"It's either this or the hose" Evil said as he walked inside the living room.

"I can't see this" blaze said

"Me neither" Glacia said.

"Are you sure it's going to be funny" evil said from the living room.

Both of the two pokemon shouted "yes".

Evil shrugged "fine, suit yourself ".

Evil uncapped the water bottle and threw the cap to the floor and pour the whole water that was on the water bottle onto Leafia.

Leafia felt the cold water on his body, he shot straight up, and eyes wide awake, and saw that it was Evil pouring the water on him. Leafia was really pissed off at evil for waking him up "Dam it Evil what was that for" Leafia said as he lunged at Evil.

Evil dodged Leafia and dash for the front door "catch me if you can weakling" Evil laughed as he opened the front door, slam the door, and ran away from the house.

Leafia did the same and chased after him.

Glacia and Blaze shook their heads "boys" they both said.

* * *

Later that night

Evil and Leafia returned to Glacias house from their long chasing. Glacia and Blaze made the two of them apologize to each other. Evil and Leafia didn't want to but they had too so they wouldn't argue about it. Leafia didn't want too stay any longer, so him and Blaze went back too his apartment. Glacia and Evil decided that both of them had enough of excitement for one day and decided to go to bed early.

While Evil and Glacia were going to bed; Leafia and Blaze got back to the apartment and they both didn't talk to each other until Blaze got ready for bed.

Blaze got off the coach and started walking towards Leafia bedroom "Leafia I'm going too bed now".

"Goodnight Blaze and I'll be going to bed in a little bit" Leafia called out.

Leafia stayed up for a few more minutes then started to get ready for bed. He shut off all the lights and closed all the windows and the blinds. He was about too shut the screen door when he saw something up in the night sky. He got out on to the deck to see what it was. He was shocked at what it was; it was a meteor.

Leafia watch the meteor pass by as it grew larger; then it got smaller as it went over lots of building. He heard a loud explosion in the distance.

"Guess that meteor crashed near 'Darkness luxury port', ah well I'll hear about it on the news in the morning" Leafia yawned as he shut the screen door and went to bed.

Meanwhile in Darkness city near Darkness luxury port

Espeon and a lot of other pokemon creatures were near the crash site where the meteor crash. The meteor was glowing Darkest-red.

Espeon felt an unimaginable amount of evil energy inside the meteor "so this is the meteor that Midnight store tons of the dark energy that he had," Espeon thought as he shook his head "It really has all that evil power inside but its nothing compared to Midnights son, I been trying too find his son for a long time now but I just can't, I wonder why," he growled at that thought "I still remember on that day when I killed him, he was too dangerous too live because of all that Dark power that he got from somewhere" he looked at his followers that were ready to take the meteorite.

"I have too make sure that my mate and my daughter and son don't learn about this" Espeon thought has him and his followers went to take the meteorite away from the port.

* * *

**All right, well the part about Evil meeting Glacia father, well I'll put that in the next chapter and also the dark secret will be in the next chapter too. Including the new characters.**

**What is this meteorite about having tons of Evil dark powers? Well that will also be in the next chapter. **

**I think you know what Evils father name is now.**

**So give some reviews everybody and I'll update the next chapter.**

**See all of you later.**

_**BlackTwilightWolf**_


	11. Nothing is wrong

**Well everybody thanks for the reviews. All of you know that Evils father is named midnight. And if you want to what Evils real name well your going to have to wait. His real name is going to be later in the story. Well with that said lets get on with the story.**

* * *

It was 3:00am in the morning and it was still dark outside

Evil was up early because he couldn't fall asleep. The reason he couldn't fall asleep was because he was thinking about what Twilight said about his father keeping some kind of personal Item that he kept all the time.

"What my mom say about some kind of personal Item that my father always kept by him, she didn't even tell me what it was," he growled "this is getting more confusing and I'm sure that the only way I'm going to find answers about my past and this special Item that my father use too have is to pay that Espeon a visit," his expression then change to a sad look "I can't tell Glacia that her father killed my father; if she found out then I don't know what I'm going to do" he thought as he looked out the window.

While Evil was looking out the window Glacia was watching him from the kitchen "I wonder what's bothering him," Glacia thought "I better ask him" she walked over to him.

"Evil is something bothering you" Glacia asked.

Evil turned around too see Glacia staring at him "what are you doing up Glacia" Evil replied.

Glacia sighted "I just want too know what's bothering, besides I'm starting too worry about you," Glacia got closer too Umbreon "you've been acting strange for a while and I just want too know what's bothering you" she replied.

Evil just smiled at her "nothing's bothering me; besides you need to stop worrying about me so much," he moved his right paw and rest it on Glacia head and started rubbing her head "everything is all right, I'm going to be just fine" he answered as he was still rubbing her head.

Glacia knew her friend was hiding something and she was getting frustrated that Evil wasn't telling her what was bothering him but she didn't want to ask him too many question "are you sure nothing is bothering you" Glacia asked.

Evil nodded

"All right, in that case" Glacia pushed Evil to the floor and got on top of him.

Evil started too blush "w-what was that for Glacia" Evil wanted to know.

Glacia just put her paw on Evils mouth and pulled him into a hug.

Evil returned the hug

Both of the two pokemon fell asleep a few minutes later as they were still holding each other.

* * *

**All right, I apologize that this chapter is short. I just wanted to get the chapter done.**

**I promise I will put the dark secret and the new characters in the next chapter. So just wait a little longer. So please start the reviews and I'll put up the next chapter soon.**

**See ya later**

_**BlackTwilightWolf**_


	12. Emotions

**Hello again everyone thanks for the reviews. So let's get on with the story. Enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Evil opened his eyes to see that Glacia was still on top of him sleeping. He sighted "she looks so beautiful in the morning" he thought while gazing at her blue skin. He slowly but gently pushed her off so he can get up. Evil got his four legs and stretched.

Evil then gazed at Glacia again who was still sleeping "maybe I should wake her up" he thought as he leaned closer to her face. His emotions took action. Evil started to lick Glacia cheek then down to her neck.

Glacia stirred a little "whose kissing me," she thought as she opened her eyes to see that Evil was licking her neck which caused her to blush "is he really kissing me or is he just doing it to wake me up," she though as Evil continued lick her "it doesn't matter either way I really like it" she then felt her friend started to lick her chest which made Glacia felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, that's enough Evil" Glacia said to her friend but evil wasn't listening because he was still daydreaming. Glacia was furious now; she slapped Evil across the face which caused him to break out of his thought and back away from Glacia and hold both of his front paws on his cheek where Glacia slapped him.

"Ouch that hurt," Evil said while holding his paws at where he got slapped; he then looked at Glacia "what was that for" he yelled at her.

Glacia got on her four legs and looked at Evil "I really did like that when you kiss me but don't go too far" she said.

"What are you talking about Glacia" Evil said.

"It's nothing important, so what do you want to do today" Glacia asked.

Evil already knew what he wanted to do "I want to meet your father Glacia" Evil replied.

Glacia didn't say anything instead she just ran up to Evil and pulled him into a hug "oh, my father is going to be so happy when I tell him that I have a new friend," she let go of Umbreon "I'm going to go call him right now and I'm also going to call Leafia so blaze and him can come to" she said in an excited voice as she left the Living Room.

"If I can only tell you what your father did too my father," Evil shook his head "I must retrieve the important item that my father kept with him all the time," Evil thought "pretty soon I'll have my revenge on Espeon that ruin my life in the past" he growled as he left the Living Room.

* * *

**All right, I know this is a short chapter but throughout the rest of the story; the rest of the chapters will be long. Also in one of the chapters you'll learn what Evils real name is. **

**Further in the story Evil will be battling Glacia father so he can get his revenge.**

**So please review and I'll update soon.**

_**BlackTwilightWolf**_


	13. Tragic past

**Sorry for making everyone wait a long time for the next chapter; I been busy for a while trying to come up with the next chapter and I finally got it.**

**Before we go on to where Evil is going to meet Glacia father; let's take a look at what Twilights is doing and why she and her son want revenge.**

**Enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

In Darkness city, there wasn't much activity going on. It seems as if nothing was going to happen today, just the same old boring day that everyone does most of the time but sometimes things don't always look bright anyone.

Twilight was laying on here back thinking about the events that were coming soon.

"Why did Solar kill midnight on that tragic day?" Twilight thought as she looked up at the sky.

The Umbreon felt tears run down her face; she couldn't stop thinking midnight about how he died right in front of her.

_Flashback_

_When the battle was finished all the pokemon left the scene; none of them said a word to each other. When all the pokemon were totally out of sight, Twilight ran up to midnight that was lying on the ground with scratch marks all over his body and his chest slice open with blood coming out._

"_Midnight...Midnight," Twilight shouted his name hoping he was still alive "are you okay"._

_Midnight opened his eyes to see Twilight looking at him with a worried looked "Twi…Twilight why…why did…you come" he said in a weak voice._

"_Hang on midnight I'm going get you some help" she said._

"_I don't…think that is going to…work" he smiles at her while clutching his chest._

_Twilight felt tears coming out of her eyes "please midnight, stays with me…please don't leave this world" she begged him to stay._

"_You must…leave this place and get our son out of here…Solar is going to get the dark energy if he catches him," midnight was loosing his vision "you must…protect our son…I know you can do it…I love you Twilight" he said as he started to breath hard._

"_I love you too midnight" she felt more tears come right out of eyes._

_Soon, midnight didn't move anymore and was dead right in front of twilight._

_Twilight started to break down into tears and started to cry._

_Twilight will never forget at what happened on that tragic day._

_End Flashback_

Twilight got up from the ground "I promise you midnight, I will protect our son," she started to walk "I better get going, my son will soon be visiting Solar and I hope I get there before he does" she said as she dash off towards her destination

* * *

**Well, this chapter was short but the next one will be a longer one. You finally know who Glacia father name is.**

**Twilight needs to protect her son from Solar. The dark secret is going to be revealed in the next chapter. So review and the chapter will be updated soon.**

**See all of you later**


	14. Morning Love

**Well. Its good to see everyone again; I'm sorry for making everyone wait, I don't have nothing else to say so lets get on with the story. **

* * *

It was really early in the morning in Darkness City; most pokemon were still asleep at this time but there were some pokemon who were also awake.

Glacia and Evil were walking through the cities park just to look around before they had to go somewhere else to meet up with their friends.

Evil was wearing his black cloak so nobody would see what he looked liked. He looked at Glacia to see she was giving him a weird look.

"Why are you giving me that weird look Glacia" he asked.

"I'm just wondering why you always wear that cloak every time we go outside" Glacia replied

"I just wear sometimes so I don't have to attract so much attention" he answered.

Glacia nodded and looked away from him.

The two pokemon didn't talked for a while until Evil broke the silence "Glacia can we sit down somewhere and take a little break" he asked.

"Whatever" she said in frustration.

The two pokemon walked towards the grass and sat down.

"_Something is bothering Glacia but what is it" _Evilthought. Before he can even ask her, Glacia started to cry.

"Glacia, what's wrong" Evil said as he hugged his friend and rubbed his paw on her back trying to comfort so she wouldn't have to be so sad.

Glacia looked straight into Evils eyes with tears coming out of her eyes "its just that…do you remember the day when we first encounter each other and you tried to kill me but you didn't" Glacia said.

Evil wiped some tears away from Glacia eyes and then answered her question "yeah, I remember, you attack me with your powers before I attack you with mine, but why are answering me this" he wondered.

"It's just that…I only use my powers when I have to defend myself if I'm about to get attack" Glacia said

"I see, what's the problem with that" he said.

"I don't use my powers for violence," Glacia started to get nervous now "please don't tell Leafia or Blaze, they'll probably think that I'm weak" she started to cry again.

"Don't worry Glacia I won't tell them anything" Evil said

"Oh, thank you Evil, your a great friend that I've ever had" she gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and hugged him some more.

Evil started to blush as he felt his heart pumping "oh man, she is so beautiful" he said out loud before realizing his mistake; he looked at Glacia to see she was smiling at him.

"Aw, that so sweet of you," Glacia laid her back on the grass and brought Evil close to her face "besides do you want to have some fun" Glacia whispered in his ear.

Evil was really blushing "y-yes I do want to have some fun with you" Evil said.

"Alright then" Glacia said.

The pokemon got their faces closer and….

* * *

**Well, I'm stopping right there; what do you think Umbreon and Glaceon are going to do; you'll see in the next chapter.**

**Evils name will finally be reveal in the next chapter, so just wait a little longer.**

**Please review and I'll see all of you later.**

_**BlackTwilightWolf**_

**End Transmission**


	15. Feelings

**Hello everyone, this chapter is going to be a short one because Umbreon and Glaceon are finally going to tell on how they feel about each other; so enjoy reading it.**

* * *

The two pokemon got their face closer and looked at each other straight in the eyes.

Glacia wrapped her back legs around her friend and started nuzzling him on the chest "Evil, do you really think that I'm beautiful" Glacia asked him while licking his neck.

"Y-Yeah, I do believe your really beautiful in fact, I really like the way you look" Evil said while looking at Glacias white snowy fur.

Glacia stopped nuzzling her friend and look right at him "w-wh-what do you mean" she felt a shade of red crept up her face.

Evil start to explain "well, your fur resembles the falling snow in the cold winter season, your icy-blue hair along with your ear resemble the cold icicles that hang onto stuff when it gets really cold outside, and your beautiful eyes resembles a winter passion of love when two pokemon creatures are outside holding each other close to keep each other warm because they both care deeply for each other" while Evil was saying those things to Glacia he felt something build up inside of him.

Glacia sat up and her nose touch Evils nose "and who would those two pokemon be?" Glacia asked hopping it was her and Evil _"please, tell me it's us Evil I really want to tell you that you're always there for me when I start feeling sad, and you always hold me into you paws when we both sleep together and...And….and I really want to tell you that I love you so much" she thought to herself._

"Those two pokemon are us Glacia," Evil answered. He laid her back down on the grass and he put his own body on top of her "I love you so much Glacia, because you were going to help me find my past and you're the best friend that I always liked when you're so calm and cool" he felt his heart beating.

Glacia was so happy at what she heard; she wrapped her paws around Umbreons neck "I love you to Evil, because that you're always there for me when I start feeling sad, and you always hold me into you paws when we both sleep together" she hugged her best friend and Evil hugged her back.

The dark moon Umbreon and the snow ice pokemon both felt a heat on each other because their bodies were close to each other.

"Um, Evil," Glacia started to get a little nervous "do you want to kiss me"

Evil looked at her "y-y-yes, I really want to kiss you" he nodded.

The two eevee evolutions got there faces closer and started kissing each other.

They both felt the warmth of their bodies getting much warmer.

Evil wrapped his front paws around Glacia and rubbed her blue hair and her back.

Glacia did the same but she rubbed Evils neck and played with his ears.

After a few minutes of their passion of love; Evil got off Glacia and lied down on the grass next to her and pulled her into another hugged. Glacia return the hugged.

"Can we stay like this for a little while before we leave!?" Glacia asked her friend.

Evil nodded "sure, Glacia" he said.

"I love you Evil" Glacia said before falling asleep in his paws.

"I love you two Glacia," Evil said before falling asleep in her paws _"I still can't tell her about why I have to kill her father but I don't even want kill him but since Solar killed my father I've got to find out why he killed him" _he looked at Glacia one more time before falling asleep.

* * *

**Good chapter, huh, Evil finally told Glacia that he loves her so much that the two pokemon started to kiss each other, isn't that cute.**

**Well anyway the next chapter will be updated this weekend and you'll finally see Evils real name in the next chapter! Plus later on in the story, two Legendary Pokemon will be revealed; I'll give you a hint on who they are: 'Crescent and Fullmoon'. Can you figure out who they are?**

**Please Review**

_BlackTwilightWolf over and out_


	16. We meet again Rain

**Greetings readers, I apologize for putting "visions" on hold for a long time; the reason was that I ran out of Ideas; but now I have new ideas for the rest of the story. So let's continue on with the story.**

**Enjoy reading this next chapter!**

* * *

Glacia slowly open her icicle blue-eyes and started rubbing them, she looked to see she was still in the park. She looked at her Umbreon friend who was still sound asleep with the cloak around him.

She pushed on the side to get her friend to wake up "Evil, get up, we've got to go" glacia pushed him harder.

Evil stirred a bit and mumbled something "not now mom, I don't want to go" he whined.

Glacia sighed "do I sound like your mother Evil" after she said that, Evil woke straight up accidentally hitting glacia in the face with his head.

The Glaceon felt the hit "ow, careful Evil" she rubbed her with her paw to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Sorry" Evil lowered his head a little in shame.

"It's not a problem, come on lets go see my family now" she shouted in excitement as she ran off.

"H-hey, Glacia wait for me" he shouted as he ran off to catch up to her!

* * *

After a little while of running the two pokemon finally made it to there destination; Evil was surprise to see a huge mansion that had garden in the front along with some path walks in the garden.

Glacia looked at Evil who was staring at the mansion with eyes wide open!

"Are you surprise to a huge building like this" she said

Evil looked at her "your family rich, aren't they Glacia?" he asked.

Glacia nodded her head "yep, they sure are; I'm so happy that were rich plus there's a lot of cool stuff you've got too see inside" she walked up the path with Evil behind her.

They reach the door and Glacia push the golden doorbell with her paw.

The two of them could hear some running on the other side of the door.

"Hang on let me get this door unlock" a voice said from the other side.

Evil knew whose voice that was "I know that voice but he would be here" after he said that he was shock too a blue eevee whose fur was completely blue including its tail, its eyes were aqua blue, so were its furry ears. The eevee was also shocked to see evil staring at him.

"You again" the both of them said at the same.

Glacia was quite surprise that the two knew each "Rain, do you him" she point at Evil!

The blue eevee nodded "yeah, I met him several weeks ago when I asked him how stars were in space" rain said as he slam the door when Glacia and Evil walked in.

"Good to see you again rain, it's been a while" Evil said.

"You too, Umbreon" Rain answered back.

"Um…my name's Evil"

"Huh…you don't sound evil" Rain joked.

Evil felt a shade of red crawl up his face; it was a good thing he was wearing his cloak so rain wouldn't see his face right now!

Glacia looked around "hey, where's Leafia and Blaze"

"They're in the living room watching TV" rain answered his sister!

Glacia sighed "don't know why you want to watch it but I'll see a little bit of it; by the way…where's mom and dad" she wondered.

"They'll be back in three weeks" rain answered.

Glacia didn't like the idea of her parents being gone for several weeks "oh well…guess will be staying here then, is that all right with you evil?" she asked!

Evil nodded his head.

* * *

I apologize for this short chapter right now!'

But don't worry; a long one will be updated in the middle of December. Okay; so please review and I'll update again in December!

Bye for now!


	17. Moonlight

**I apologize for not updating Visions for a while but today I finally got some time for the next chapter and thanks for the reviews! **

**Also, Evil and Leafia are going to have a rematch!**

**So without further ado; on with the story!**

* * *

Several days have passed since Evil and Glacia arrived at her fathers mansion; Evil was surprised to see Rain and even more surprised to know that Rain is Glacia little brother!

It was noon and everyone in the mansion was getting ready to eat lunch!

On the table was Pizza, Chili, Hotdogs, bottles of water, and glass of wine to go with it!

"Lunch is ready everyone" Glacia said!

Pretty soon, everyone rushed in and started gobbling down the food like meat eaters! After that, they left the kitchen and returned to the living room to watch TV!

Glacia just sighed and walked into the living room, right after she got in there, her friends were just sitting around watching the news on TV!

She sat next to her brother who then laid his head on her shoulder!

She just sighed in frustration!

"Be quiet Glacia, I'm trying to watch TV" Rain yelled at her!

"Why you little"

Rain quickly runs away with Glacia chasing after him!

Leafia shook his head "sometime those two will never stop fighting" he said!

Evil nodded his head "Speaking of fighting Leafia are you up for a rematch; I want to know if you can beat me this time"

"Where do you want to battle?"

"Backyard, now"

"Alright" Evil and Leafia left the room leaving Blaze by herself!

"Might as well watch the news" she sighed as she watched TV!

* * *

In the backyard

Evil and Leafia walked faraway from the Mansion to an open field that had plenty of space for them to unleash their attacks at each other!

"I've been training a lot since our last battle Evil" Leafia said

"Then show me what you got" Evil grinned.

They were a few feet away from each other; just standing in the grass waiting for who would make the first move. All of a sudden a loud gust of wind started to blow in the field, followed by the sound of rain falling to the ground.

This caused the two of them to charge at each other head on! Both of there tails started to glow a bright white color; when they got closed enough; they whipped their tails at each with great force causing a great shockwave around them; sending them back to the same spots they were at.

They charge at each other again; Leafia used his Hyper Beam attack while Evil used a Shadow Ball attack to collide with the beam which created a huge explosion. Sending then back to the same spots again.

They kept using different attacks to see who would have the advantage but it kept ending with shockwaves and Explosions.

After a while; the two pokemon were batter up and bruised.

Leafia was breathing hard; he had scratches all over his body but kept a hard look on his opponent _"he just won't go down; how can Evil keep so much endurance without going down; even when I use my strongest attacks he still won't go down" _he was getting frustrated right now; there was no way he was going to lose against Evil again!

Across the field

Evil had a few bruise marks but he was completely fine _"this is boring; I thought Leafia trained some more but then again he just turns out to be pointless," _he took off his cloak and the red rings on his dark fur started glowing as his wings on his back started flapping up and down _"might as well finish this battle" _he put the cloak around his face and only his eyes can be shown!

He was then lifted off the ground and started to charge right at Leafia while his wings started to glow dark red!

When Leafia saw this; his eyes widen in surprise "what the…" his voice cut off by the sound of the wind and the collision of Evil crashing into him, sending him across the air, and right into a tree.

Leafia moaned in pain as he slid down the tree and felt the sharp wood penetrate his back "I'm not…going to lose again" he got up from the ground _"I'll show him a power that will make him go down"_ he shut his eyes and allowed his mind to wander to search for the power inside.

"_Time to end this"_ Evil swoop from the air and charged towards the ground again to knock down Leafia, but his sky diving was interrupt by a large vine coming out of the ground and wrapping itself around Evil body!

Evil looked stun at this surprised attack "w-what…rrraaaaggghhh" he yelled out in pain so loud that it was drowned by the sound of wind.

Back on the ground

Leafia still had his eyes closed but he smiled at Evils screams _"okay that's quite enough" _he tried to find the power again but he just couldn't "where is it" he shut his eyes tighter trying to ignore everything but instead he felt his mind going weird.

"Why do I feel so dizzy?" he said to himself.

All of a sudden another vine came out of the ground and grabbed Leafia front legs which were then squeezed really hard! Leafia ignored the burnt pressure but as he was ignoring the pain; he heard the sound of bones breaking "Nnnngh" he quickly looked up at the Evil and then he shut his eyes again!

Then all of a sudden the two vines then threw the two pokemon across the sky and towards the mansion! Leafia and Evil braced for impact as they head straight towards the roof of the mansion!

Back inside the mansion on the 5th floor

Glacia had her little brother rain in a hug and she was not letting him out of her sight!

Rain wasn't happy that his sister caught him but he had to admit he did have fun playing with her while she chased after him and they got to roll around in the house!

"I'm not going to let go of you, rain" Glacia gave her brother a small kiss on the cheek.

"Ew, girl cooties," Rain tried to push her away but then she started licking his blue fur "please Glacia; stop that" he asked her; of course Glacia did stop after she heard a loud crash upstairs.

"What was?" Rain asked.

"Lets go see" Glacia answered!

The two of them ran upstairs to go see what caused the loud crash!

When they got up there; they were shocked to see a huge hole in the roof but when they looked at the floor; the both of them were horrified at what Leafia and Evil looked like!

Glacia just sighed in frustration "Leafia have you been fighting with Evil again?" she asked him!

Leafia who was lying on his stomach looked up at Glacia "blame him; he's the one who asked me…OW" Glacia slapped him across the face.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BEAT HIM UP" she yelled so loud that it could be across the entire city.

Leafia moved his eyes to see some blood coming out of his legs and when he looked at Evil his eyes widen in fear; what he was horrifying!

Evil stomach had a large cut down his whole body and blood was pouring out!

Leafia quickly crawled over to the stairs and looked at Rain "Call the hospital and don't ask any questions on why you should do it" he yelled at him which caused rain to quickly leave the attic while Leafia threw himself down the stairs!

Glacia shook her head "dummy," she then looked at Evil who was lying in a pool of his own blood "Evil" she gasped as she ran over too him!

"Evil, wake up" Glacia shook him hoping to get a response from bloody Umbreon!

Evil opened his eyes and spit some blood out of his mouth! He looked directly at Glacia "what are you doing Glacia and what am I…" his eyes widen when he saw his stomach cut up!

Glacia had a worried look on her face "what happened to you?" she wanted to know what to her best friend.

"I asked Leafia to another rematch…but I think the both of us over…did it," he clutched his stomach and moaned in pain "this hurts to much…so tired" his eyes started to close!

Glacia started to get scared now "no, don't close your eyes, stay with me Evil" she begged him to stay awake! She shook him harder trying to get Evil to stay awake but there was no response.

She looks at Evil stomach to see blood stains on his black fur; she started blow on it and out came a small beam of ice that started to seal up the cut on the stomach!

"So cold" Evil shot his eyes back opened! He looked at his stomach then at Glacia "um…what did you do?" he asked her!

"I sealed up of the wound; which should keep you awake right now until some help gets here" she answered him!

Right at that moment; some loud sirens were heard outside the Mansion!

Evil put his paws around Glacia and brought her close to him "there's something I need to tell you Glacia" he looked into her icicle eyes!

"What is it Evil?" she asked him!

He couldn't keep one of his secrets from her any longer; it was time for Glacia to know Evil real name!

"My name isn't Evil; it's just a nickname that my parents made up"

"Then what's your real name?"

"Moonlight…my real name is Moonlight" he answered

Right after he said his real name; something unexpected happened, Evils whose real name is Moonlight, red rings started to glow and unknown force pushed him away from Glacia and slammed him into a wall!

"Evil" glacia shouted his nickname!

Moonlight/Evil rings started to glow much brighter and the light started to consume the entire room! Evil heard Glacia screams before his vision blackout and nothing else was heard.

* * *

**I'll stop right here.**

**Well, Evils real name is Moonlight and what's going on with this red light?!**

**Did Evil and Glacia survive? You'll have to find out in the next chapter for the answers. So review and I'll see everyone later!**


	18. Moonlight and Blaze

**Been awhile since my last chapter on this story; anyway I've been getting side-track on coming up with ideas for the story and now I've finally know how to proceed with the story.**

**Anyway; on with the story and have fun reading it.**

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_On a cliff somewhere overlooking the ocean Midnight and Moonlight were watching the sun go down over the horizon of the ocean which reflected off the water._

"_Dad why do you keep going to see solar everyday and you never get to stay and play with me?" the eevee asked the Umbreon._

_The Umbreon looked at his son "son, there are some reasons you don't understand yet and besides I can't tell you or your mother" midnight answered._

"_Why…it's nothing bad…is it?" moonlight asked._

"_No it's not…its just personal stuff that I must deal with on my own" _

"_I can help…can't I?" the eevee asked._

"_You can't…besides I need to take care of this stuff myself" midnight looked up at the sky._

"_Oh…okay" moonlight ears went down which meant he was upset or just sad._

_Midnight and moonlight stay there for awhile before the sun went down and it was now nighttime already with the stars shining up in the sky._

"_Its time we head back home son" Midnight said._

"_But I want to play with you dad…we never get to have fun with each other" Moonlight complained._

_Midnight just sighed and smiled at his son "do you really want to play with me that bad" he asked moonlight._

_The eevee nodded his head in response._

_Midnight sighed again and looked both ways to make sure there was nobody else in the area "alright then, wanna race?" he asked._

_Moonlight nodded his head and the both of started racing each other into the forest._

_A little later; the two of them were in a pile of bushes lying on their backs looking up at the stars "dad…do you think I'll be ready to evolve into an Umbreon like you someday" moonlight asked._

"_Perhaps…but its your decision to make that choice son" he put his paw around his son and gave him a hug._

_Moonlight returned the hug "I love you dad" he said._

"_I love you too son and I'll always be their for you" he replied back while bringing his son much closer to his fur._

_They slept in that spot together until morning._

_**End flashback**_

* * *

_**Another flashback**_

_In the forest a strange eevee with purple fur, violet eyes, and a purple tail was running really fast with another eevee next to it "are we almost there moonlight" the eevee looked at moonlight._

_He looked at his friend and nodded his head "yes, were almost there Luna" he told the eevee._

"_Well, you can't keep a girl running from a group of boys who want to catch us for playing a little joke on them" the female eevee complained._

"_Well, you agree to help me out" Moonlight argued back._

"_Just don't tell my parents for what we did to your friends" Luna said._

_The two eevees kept running until they finally reached a bush._

"_The hiding place is underneath the bush" Moonlight pointed out._

_Luna looked back then at her friend "something tells me were going to be in their for awhile" she smiled at him._

"_Maybe" he grinned back at her._

_The two eevees entered a bush and went inside a hole; it was pretty dark inside before they reached a small cave with white shining crystals._

"_Wow, this is so beautiful" she was amazed at the crystals shining her reflection off some._

"_Well, you're more beautiful than these crystals and also, your really pretty than those other female eevees who just flirt with me when I talk to them" he answered her while feeling his heart beating._

_Luna looked at her friend and walked over to him; their faces were just inches apart from each other "I knew you would say that to me one day moonlight" she smiled at him._

_Moonlight looked back and held up his paw "quiet, I hear them" he said._

_Moonlight and Luna heard the other Eevees outside._

"_Where are they" one of them said._

"_Calm down Flare, so what if Moonlight pushed you in the water and ran off with Luna…I think those two would make a lovely couple" another eevee said._

"_What are you saying Jolt" flare asked._

"_I'm saying that moonlight has always wanted to kiss Luna someday…besides she is the most beautiful eevee in the pack because her mother is an Espeon and her father is a Jolteon" jolt said._

"_Are you saying that I'm not good enough for her to hear how I feel about her" flare said in an angry voice._

"_From my point of view…yes, the reason she doesn't talk to you much is because you sometimes hesitate on what you want to say and you sometimes bore her on what you both want to do…so, your worthless to her and moonlight should be the one to kiss her and…" he was interrupted by flare yelling at him._

"_That does it" flare yelled._

"_Run" jolt said as the group ran away with flare in hot pursuit._

_Back in the hole; Moonlight started laughing "oh boy…flare is so funny sometimes," he then looked at Luna who smiling at him "did hear everything?" he asked._

_Luna nodded her head "I sure did and now I want to give you something" she moved her face much closer and place her lips on her friend._

_This caught Moonlight by surprise when Luna started kissing him._

_She broke the kiss and smiles at him "don't you like that moonlight" she giggled at him._

_Moonlight nodded his head quickly "can we do it again?" he asked hoping she would say yes._

"_Sure," she walked over to the middle of the cave and lied on her back "well, aren't you coming over here to have fun with me" she giggled again._

_Moonlight nodded his quickly, walked over to her and laid his body on top of hers. _

_Luna put her paws around her friends' neck and her hind legs around his body. The two eevees started to make out with each other and they didn't want to stop; they deepen the kiss as moonlight got his paws around Luna and he also had his hind legs around her purple fur._

_It was the most beautiful thing they ever did together in life and they never wanted too stop. They kept kissing until moonlight broke the kiss to let them both breathe some air into their lungs and they started kissing each other again. This was their first kiss ever and they kept having their fun with each other for the rest of the day._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Moonlight opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital room with advance equipment running off a lot of power in the room.

"Why am I in the Hospital?" he wondered looking around at the room.

He didn't even notice that a skitty was sitting next to him on the bed "well, about time sleeping beauty awoke right now" the skitty laughed.

Umbreon looked at the skitty "what're you doing here Blaze?" he asked her.

"What, can't someone visit a friend who's in the hospital and worry about him" blaze smiled.

Moonlight tilted his head "what're you talking about?" he asked her.

Blaze rolled her eyes "come on Evil, can't I just see how you are doing; besides, we haven't talked a lot because your talking to Glacia everyday and sometimes you and Leafia just want to fight each other for no reason" she explained.

"So, what's your point?" he asked again.

Blaze sighed in frustration "can't you just stop asking me questions and start talking to me, so I can get to know a little more about you" she complained.

"Right after you tell me, what I'm doing here and besides my name is moonlight, not evil" he argued back.

"But I like calling you Evil…if that's okay with you" she looked out the window as if she saw something.

Evil just sighed "fine, you can call me that name," he said as got up, jumped off the bed and looked around for his cloak "where's my cloak" he wondered.

Blaze turned to face him with a smile "It's at my place…I brought it there because I was wondering if you…," her face started to turn red now "wanted to hangout for a while…y-you know, just to get to know you a bit" she tried to hid her blush but just by looking at the Umbreon made her heart go wild.

Evil saw this and tilted his head "you okay…you seem a little red" he asked her.

"I-I'm fine…just a little warm" blaze lied looking at the wall.

Moonlight/Evil just shrugged "fine with me…now I need to see Glacia," he looked back at Blaze "where is she?" he asked.

Blaze looked down at the ground with a sad look "she's in the hospital…but you can't see her because she's in surgery and she is also in a coma" she whimpered.

"What?" was all that he said?

"I'll tell you everything once we head back to my place" was all that she said.

Moonlight/Evil nodded his head "okay…and I supposed Leafia is sleeping" he asked.

Blaze nodded his head.

"Okay, show me where you live" he said as the both of them left the room and into the hallway which was really busy.

Pokemon and humans were busy at work trying to get a lot people to their rooms for checkups, surgery, or operation. Lots of yelling, crying (which were the young ones), screaming, fighting, and talking going on!

Evil and Blaze kept walking in the hallways side by side so they wouldn't get lost. They didn't say anything because they were worried about their friend Glacia until the reached the waiting room and left the hospital.

"Leafia is so boring sometimes" Blaze said looking down at the ground.

Evil tilted his head "why do say that?" he asked her.

The skitty sighed in frustration and looked at him "because when I visited him to see if he was okay…he didn't seem happy that he was in the hospital…and he was saying something about a draw," she looked at the Umbreon "do you know anything on what happen?" she tilted her head.

Evil nodded his head "yeah, Leafia and I started battling each other again but it ended in a draw" he answered her.

"What happened?"

"Leafia used some kind of strange power that had vines come out at me but it also got him" he finished saying his sentence.

"That must've been a little weird for to see that" Blaze said.

Evil nodded his head "yes it was…and now I want to tell me how Glacia ended up in the hospital" he said wanting to know what happened to her.

"I told you until we get to my place" blaze answered him.

Evil sighed in frustration as they kept walking in darkness city. While walking in the city evil started to think about something _"man…blaze won't let me know right now…oh well, might as well wait"_ he thought to himself as the two headed for Blaze home.

* * *

**I'll stop right here for this chapter because I need to plan some more the next one! And you'll probably wondering why I added that flashback with Moonlight with his friend Luna from the past.**

**I've been thinking about adding a story about Moonlight past and how all this came to be. I might do it after this story is done but I'll have to decided on that for a while.**

**Anyway, please give me some reviews and I'll put another chapter up.**

**So, bye for now**


	19. Shaymin and A strange stone

Moonlight and Blaze were in the suburbs of Darkness City heading where blaze lived since the two of them haven't got to know each other very much…they wanted to know anything on who they were and maybe start a friendly conversation to get things going.

But whatever they were going to talk about had to wait until they got inside.

"Are we almost there Blaze…I'm getting some weird looks from some people" Evil mentioned as some pokemon who were looking at him with weird expressions.

The skitty looked at him "almost Evil...just a couple more miles" she smiled at him as they continued walking.

The Umbreon sighed in frustration; he wanted to get their now so nobody would give him some weird expressions _"I just hope nothing happens on are way their"_ he thought to himself but it seems nothing has happen for the rest of the walk when they finally reached their destination.

They went inside Blaze house and after the door shut and locked up, it was pitched black inside the house.

"Um…Blaze, where's the lights" he said trying to feel his way through the darkness.

"Oops…sorry Evil" she said as a switch was flip on and the room started to bright up a bit with a glow of red to it.

Evil was amazing at the living room, there was chair that was black including a couch with two mattresses for two people to sit on, a flat screen TV was on the wall, also on the walls were stars glowing red, and there many other stuff too in the living room and the carpet was had a dark black color.

The glowing red stars and the carpet seemed to suit Evil just fine "not bad Blaze, this place looks really nice" he smiled.

Blaze who on the couch patted her paw for him to come over to where she was!

Evil complied while walking over towards the couch and jumping onto the furniture "alright, are you going to tell now why Glacia is in a coma" he wanted to know right away because he was worried about her.

Blaze sighed "it's quite simple…in fact you should already know because you were their when it happened" she said.

"What do you mean?"

Blaze slapped her forehead "Don't play dumb with me Evil…you attack her and caused her to go into a coma because after I heard her scream I ran up the stairs to the attic as fast as I can and saw you holding both of your paws on her neck and not only that…you were also biting her," she had serious look on her face "Glacia kept yelling for you to stop but you wouldn't and I had to yell for Leafia to crawl back up the stairs since he was at the bottom" she explained to him.

"How did I do that?" he asked still confused on what Blaze was talking about.

"I don't know…but after I called Leafia name; you and Glacia both fell to the floor out cold," she gave a weird expression but moved closer to him "I know your probably upset but I know you would never do it…Glacia told me a couple days that you two fell in love in the park and that you're a nice pokemon now" she rubbed her head on Evil chest.

He felt hurt on the inside on what Blaze said about him attack Glacia and now he probably thought that she won't love him anymore after what he did.

"Do think she'll still love me?" he asked blaze looking down at her.

Blaze shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, but asked her what really happen and maybe asked if she'll still have a relationship with you" she told him.

"And…w-what she rejects me?" he asked.

"Then, you'll have to find someone else" she said while walking over to the remote and turning on the TV.

Evil just sat there looking at her wondering about something _"I don't know what happen yesterday after my fight with Leafia but I'll have to wait until Glacia comes out of that coma…but for now…I think I'll just stay with Blaze for awhile" _he scooted closer to her and wrapped his paws around pulling her back to his chest.

The skitty yelped as she felt her friend pull her into a hug but she returned it for a few second before letting go and turning back to watch TV.

"What're going to watch?" Evil asked her.

"Whatever I see that is interesting" she told him.

"Can I change the channels Blaze?"

"Sure" she gave him the remote and they tried to see if there was anything good on TV.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Darkness City**

Twilight was walking in the grass while receiving some stares from other Pokemon that were with their family and children; she ignored all of them because she didn't want to talk to any of them because she was upset and sad at the same time with different thoughts running through her mind.

"_Midnight…I miss you so much when we use to be a family," _she thought to herself as she stopped walking and looked up at the cloudy sky _"every first day of the summer we would always head to the beach that was next to the packs territory and watch moonlight play with his friends" _she closed her blue eyes while thinking about the good times she use to have with her family.

"Hey, are you okay" a voice said causing Twilight to quickly turn around and look at the person who called her.

When she turned around she was quite shock to see a pokemon with white fur, green fur on its four legs and paws, also it had green emerald eyes with greenish hair that looked like a Mohawk that went down its back neck, and it also had a couple of flower petals on the back of its neck.

"What's a Shaymin doing here in Darkness City?" she stepped back a little allow the shaymin some space.

The shaymin tilted its head "um…I actually live here in the city," it told twilight in a male voice "well…in fact I moved here yesterday and I don't know my way around the city" the shaymin looked down at the ground.

Twilight was able to see the shaymin cheeks turn red which means he was embarrassed about something "so…you move here yesterday…what's your name" she asked him while getting closer to the shaymin.

The shaymin looked up at Twilight "m-my name…is Nature" he answered as he felt his feet walk him closer to twilight and as they were soon inches apart from each other.

Twilight looked down into the shaymin emerald eyes since after all she was a little taller than him _"he looks so handsome just like midnight,"_ she put one of her front paws on Nature cheek and started slowly rubbing it making the shaymin get even more red "my name is Twilight" she told him with a smile.

"N-nice to meet you Twilight" he felt his heart beating while feeling the Umbreon paw on his cheek …it felt…so soft. He was about to say something else when he felt a drop of rain hit him on the nose and another and another; pretty soon it was pouring down rain outside.

Twilight felt the rain hit her cloak "can you show me your place…because I don't want to catch a cold" she told the shaymin.

Nature nodded his head as the both of them left the park.

* * *

**Back with Moonlight and Blaze**

The two of them were watching a TV commercial about Evolution stones.

"_There are many stones in the world…and yet some are normal as they always are…BUT there are some that change pokemon abilities and make them stronger…so why do you order one right now…get off the couch and call right now and for a limited time offer will throw in a special secret stone" _the TV announced.

The TV never finished its commercial because moonlight changed the channel "Boring…who would want too buy that stuff," he looked over at Blaze who was on the phone talking about buying one of those stones she saw on TV "why blaze" he slapped himself on the forehead.

"They will be here in a bit…okay…I see…fine," she hung up the phone and looked at Evil, "your probably wonder why I order a stone…well I order two and both of them will come with two of those special stones…I wonder what they are" she looked at the TV.

Evil shook his head "well…what kind of stones did you order?" he asked her.

Blaze smiled at him "A moonstone and a waterstone"!

Evil looked at her for a few seconds and then patted on the head "well…that's fine by me…anyway I'm going outside to sit on the roof for a bit" he got off the couch.

"It's raining outside" she told him before receiving a door slamming shut as her answer.

She just shook head and sat back to watch TV while listening to the rain hit the roof and hearing evil feet walking on the roof.

* * *

**Back in Darkness City**

Twilight and Nature were in an apartment building walking up some flights of stairs.

"Thanks for getting me out of the rain Nature" Twilight said.

The shaymin turned his head and nodded "your welcome," he turned his face back towards a door and opened it for the Umbreon "after you Twilight" he offered.

She gave him a smile "why thank you Nature" she walked right through the door with Nature walking in next. Soon the both of them were in a hallway with green carpet, walls that were painted sky blue, and with ceiling lights giving off a red glow.

Twilight was amazed at how the hallway design was "this is amazing" she looked at him.

Nature nodded his head "I know, this place has everything and in the morning…there's always a breakfast buffet in the lobby…if you want to go down there tomorrow…and…um" he turned away because he was just too embarrassed to offer her something.

The Umbreon walked over to the other to see his face "go on…what is it that you want to do downstairs" she tilted her head.

"Do you want to go downstairs and eat breakfast with me" his face then turned red again after he said that to her.

Twilight just nodded her head and smiled "I would to eat breakfast with you Nature" she then got closer so that their noses were touching.

Shaymin face got more as he felt twilights nose touching his "why get so close all of a sudden" he said to her.

"Aw come on…don't you want a hug" she asked.

Nature just nodded his head and felt twilight front legs go around the back of his neck. He hugged her back and they stayed their a few seconds before letting go.

"Well are we almost their" she asked.

The shaymin nodded his head and the both of them continued walking for a bit before stopping in front of a door. He opened the door and the both of them went inside.

Inside the apartment room

Twilight was surprised to see a lot of boxes that weren't opened yet.

"Why isn't everything opened yet" she looked at the shaymin who was looking at the boxes.

"I was only able to get my room set up…and if you don't mind…can you help me a little" he asked.

Twilight nodded her head "sure I'll help…then after were down we can get to know each other a little" she said.

"Yeah" Nature nodded his head.

So the Umbreon and Shaymin got to work to set things up.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Moonlight/Evil was still sitting on the roof letting the rain hit against his fur "rain, rain, and more rain…I hope it thunders" and it did which caused Moonlight/Evil to jump off the roof and runs inside the house with him slamming the door.

"I hate thunderstorms" he said while shaking the rain off his fur to keep him from getting a cold.

He then notices blaze wasn't in the living room "hey blaze…where are you" he shouted out to her.

"I'm in the kitchen…making us a pizza," she yelled back at him from another room "and don't touch any of those stones…they're only for me and rain," evil noticed a blue nice to a black with a moon symbol on it and both of those stones were next to a stone that was giving off a strange aura that glowed a deep dark red color "hey blaze…I found a stone that's glowing red" he said.

"That one is for Leafia"

"What…you didn't get any for me"

"Well I think you just didn't need one"

"But…I thought we were friends"

"We are…I just don't know you that much yet and…I think you'll cause a problem if I gave you that stone…so you'll just to go find one yourself or just deal with it"

Evil started to growled _"so you won't give me a stone blaze…well you didn't say that I could hold it" _he smirked as he walked to the glowing red stone and was about to touch it…when suddenly…a huge wave of energy flew right through him.

"_What was that," _he thought as he felt his red rings starting to glow "_oh no…something's going to happened"_ and he was right…in front of him he saw the stone that was glowing red rise into the air and then suddenly…it headed straight for his chest and collided into him with such force which caused him to get knocked to the ground.

Then suddenly the red stone was in his chest and it gave off red waves right through the Umbreon body causing him much pain…he tried to scream but just couldn't.

"_What kind of energy is this" _he thought to himself as more energy waves went right through him.

He tried to get up but couldn't…so much strange was starting to bring him so much pain.

The pain was just to much for him that it caused his vision to go blurry and he was able to get a good glimpse at blaze who was running towards him…saying something through her mouth…but he couldn't hear her either.

Then pretty soon his vision got fuzzy…then he finally blacked out…not before hearing a scream followed by a loud crash.

* * *

**There we go.**

**It seems Moonlight is out cold again. Wonder what will happen next?**

**Please review and I'll get another one up as soon as possible.**

**See all of you later.**


	20. Subconscious

Moonlight opened his eyes and noticed everything around him was pitched black.

"Where am I" he said to himself as he started walking in the darkness.

He kept on walking for awhile trying to figure out where he was but couldn't even remember since he has never been in a place like this before.

Suddenly, he notices someone up ahead.

He quickly dashed over to it and skidded to a stop only to realize that an Umbreon was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He walked closer to the umbreon and was in shocked to see who it was.

"D-dad" moonlight was horrified to see his father lying on the ground.

He walked over and nudged it to see if his father was alive "dad, wake up...come on wake up," he kept trying to get his father to wake up but it wasn't working "dad…come on," he was getting frighten now that his father wasn't waking up, but then, suddenly, moonlight father started to fade away "dad" he tried to reach out for him but it was to late; moonlight father was gone.

"No, he can't be gone" he silently said to himself.

"_Your father is gone moonlight" _a voice suddenly said from behind moonlight.

The Umbreon turned around and saw someone floating in the air that looked like a black mist with green eye, white hair covering its other eye, and it had a red collar around its neck.

"Who are you?" moonlight demanded.

The mist just looked straight moonlight "_my name is not important because your only dreaming in your subconscious…you shouldn't be around your friend Glacia" _the mist said.

"How do you know about glacia?"

"_I'm not telling you…but if you keep hanging around her then her father Solar, the person you want revenge on, will find and kill your mother…just like when he killed your father"_

"What are you saying?"

"_But if you still have strong feelings for Glacia and if you kill solar, then she'll want to find out why you did it and she'll kill you…you've got to break off your feeling for her, otherwise, it's the end for you"_

"Why would I do that…I love Glacia a lot and I'll tell her everything about what her father did to me in the past, once she gets out a coma"

"_What about your other friend that you're staying with right now"_

"Who, blaze?"

"_Yes, do you like her?"_

"She's just a friend"

"_But you don't know about her past either and she never wants to talk about it to anyone…ever"_

"What're you saying?"

"_I'm saying you should learn on how life has been treating her and maybe, opened up to her a little"_

"Are you saying?" 

"_Well, I believe are time is up…will meet again Moonlight, you can keep your feelings for glacia or you can get to know your friend blaze a little and start have feelings for her since it can save your life…the choice is your"_

Before moonlight could say anything, black mist glowed for a second before disappearing and then moonlight vision started to get white as he was about to wake up.


	21. Shock and Awe

**I haven't forgotten about this story, I had too take a long break because their were other stories I wanted to work on, anyway, you readers are going to be surprise at what happens in this chapter.**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

His eyes slowly open as his Vision started to become clear from that weird dream that he had. Once his vision became clear; Evil saw a Delcatty looking down at him.

"What the…Who are you?" the Umbreon asked

"Well, it looks like you finally woke up from you're long nap" the Delcatty smile

Evil recognized that voice "Blaze…is that really you?" he ask while receiving a nod from her.

"Surprising…Isn't it?" she watched him get up as he looked around at the living room that was a complete mess.

"What happen here?"

Blaze told him everything from him transforming into that thing again, to him fighting blaze and her evolving by using the moon stone she order.

"Really…I…I…I hope I didn't…h-hurt you…did I"

Blaze shook her head "not really…but when I was battling you…you did kind of get on top me" she gave him a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"You almost gave me a kiss" she giggles as Evil started blushing.

"W-what"

"You must think I'm pretty" she got closer to him as their noses were touching.

"Huh?"

"Come…I want to go see how Glacia is doing" she turned her head as she walked out the door.

"O-kay" he grabbed his cloak that was next to him, puts it on and hurries up to Blaze while still thinking about what that creature said about Glacia killing him if he killed Solar and what about Blaze past.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Leafia was sitting on a chair, while having a lot of bandages all over him from the fight he had with Evil awhile ago. Earlier, he had to sneak out of his room to see if Glacia was out of her coma yet and she wasn't.

"_Come on Glacia…I don't want them to pull the plug on you"_

The Glaceon was hooked up too some machinery and Leafia just didn't like it because Glacia was his best friend ever since they were eevees.

"_Rain left earlier to go wait for his parents," _he looked at Glacia who looked so beautiful _"she looks so beautiful"_ he hops onto the bed and looks over Glacia.

"So…beautiful" he closed his eyes, lean his head down towards her face and unexpectedly kiss Glacia on the lips.

He doesn't know why he was doing this…but maybe it would wake her up and to make things more surprising; A paw wrapped around the back of his neck, he opened his eyes to see a familiar face staring at him with a smile.

"Hello Leafia" Glacia smiled.

He couldn't believe it…Glacia finally woke up from her coma "Glammmmmph" he never finish her name as she press her lips against his.

The two pokemon kiss away, showing there feelings for no reason.

And too make things worse, four pairs of eyes were watching through a crack in the door as the red pair of eyes were widen with Shock and Awe.

* * *

**Alright now, I apologize for making this chapter short.**

**I'm thinking about adding a few more chapters before moving on with a sequel.**

**Looks like Glacia is cheating on Evil/Moonlight for some reason have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible because I'm also working on my other stories.**

**I'm back everyone.**


	22. Run away

Evil just stared in shock as he watch Glacia, the Glaceon that he loved, kiss Leafia. He couldn't believe this, why would she cheat on him…why? Deep down inside he was heartbroken, angry and depressed. It just doesn't make sense, maybe…he's just overreacting because Leafia is happy to see Glacia woken up and that's why they are kissing each other.

"_Yeah…that's probably it…at least I didn't her Glacia say those three words to him"_

"I love you, Leafia"

With those three words heard, if was almost like a sword had pierce right through Evil heart. He couldn't believe it; Glacia was in love with his rival. But why on earth would Glacia do this…he just couldn't think of an answer because he was filled with so much grief now.

Blaze watch as Evil stared at the floor; she too had seen the whole thing with Glacia and Leafia kissing and hearing that 'I love you' part. It made her angry that Evil lover was in love with someone else.

"_Why would she…!" _she got distracted as she saw Evil take down the hallway. She didn't want him to be upset and she would surely like to slap Leafia for what he's doing and yell at Glacia for breaking Evil heart even if the Glaceon didn't notice that they were there.

"_I might deal with those two later…right now, I need to go catch up to Evil"_

She took off down the hallway hoping to catch up too him in time.

* * *

**I apologize once again for a really short chapter.**

**I got a writers block and I don't know how to continue the next chapter. It's suppose to have Blaze comforting Evil, but I don't have any ideas, if you readers have suggestions send me PM otherwise, I'll have to think on it myself.**

**Nature and Twilight will also be in the next chapter too.**

**So please, be patient a little longer.**

**Bye for now.**


	23. Moving On

Evil walked through a grassy field that was a couple miles outside Darkness City; tears were running down the Umbreon face as he kept remembering seeing Glacia and Leafia kissing and hearing those three words in his head.

"_I can't believe it…Glacia cheating on me!" _he didn't like one bit; seeing what happen earlier just tore his heart to pieces. He thought he finally found someone that loves him, after spending so much time with them and confesses their feelings to each other; only to be stabbed in the back of betrayal.

Moving on was the only thing on his mind right now and he just wanted to be alone; with no one too know that he existed. However, his name was called out, forcing him to sprint through the grass as he just wanted to get away from whoever called his name.

Running as fast as he could, he did his best…but eventually someone tackle him.

"Got you silly"

Recognizing the voice was blaze, he ease down a little as the two pokemon creatures rolled down a hill before coming too a stop.

Evil looked directly into Delcatty eyes as they looked as beautiful as she was on top of him, pinning him friend in the grass.

"Blaze, how did you find me?"

"I asked some pokemon in the city and all of them pointed to this field" she gave a smile.

"Why did find me?"

"Because, I want to tell you that you shouldn't dwell in the past…Glacia chose to kiss Leafia and break your heart for some reason…you don't have to put up with that"

"How could I…I…I loved her" he answered.

Blaze gave a nod "I understand that…but what happen a little while ago shouldn't allow you to become all emotional"

He looked directly into her eyes "but…"

"No buts..."

"But"

"No buts…you need to distance yourself from her and move on with your life"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you should find some other girl to love or…just be alone"

"Are you trying to help me?"

She nodded her head "yes, don't be all emotional…theirs plenty of other girls out there in the world…just forget what Glacia did and move on" she announce as she got off of him.

Evil rolled onto his stomach and got up "you may have a point…Blaze," he looked at her with a smirk "thanks for the talk" he walked over to her and gave a licked to the cheek causing her to blush.

"Y-your wel-welcome" she looked away from him.

"Want to play tag since we're out here?" he asked.

"S-sure" Blaze replied.

"Okay…then, your it" he took running again.

"Hey, no fair" She took off after him.

Evil now knew it was best to move on and find someone else in his life rather than dwelling in the past.

* * *

**I apologize for this short chapter, but the next one is going to be real long, because I need to tie it all down now. Don't worry; Twilight and Nature will be in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll be back as soon as I finish the next chapter.**

**Bye for now**


	24. Together

It was nighttime in Darkness City as the sun started to set; all pokemon were heading home to their love ones for some rest while others just stay up late to hangout or cause fights. The orange light over the horizon was a beautiful site to see; nothing can compare its beauty for something.

In the meantime, Twilight was laying on the counter in the kitchen as she looked out the window.

"_I hope Moonlight okay…I wonder what he's doing right now" _the female Umbreon just sigh as she thought about her son; she was starting to get worried about him right now. She didn't want anything happen to him; he's all that's left in her life.

A loud crash suddenly came from the living, causing her to get up and go investigate the sound. When entering the room, she saw a couple chairs on the floor but nothing was broken and Nature levitating in the air while trying to pick up the chairs, he accidentally knocked over.

The shaymin grumble while picking up the chairs.

It amazed twilight to see a shaymin in its Sky Form even after sun down; those species always caught her attention. They would always transform back into their land form after sun down, but Nature was different…she doesn't know if he was born that way or not…it didn't matter to her…he looked so young, sweet, innocent, handsome and adorable.

"_Just like…midnight" _she watches Nature fly away from the chairs, until he bumps into a lamp that falls off the small table and onto the couch.

He grumble some more as he picked it up and place it back on the table before noticing Twilight in the area "T-t-twilight…h-how long…h-have you been standing there?" he stuttered as he levitated to the floor and land on his four feet.

"Long enough to see you mumble to yourself" she smiles, as she walks over to him.

"I see"

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I…Uh…um…d-don't know"

Twilight light tilted her head a little with a smile "are you sure…you've been very shy of me lately" she got a little closer to Nature.

"Wh-what d-do you m-mean"

"I get the feel you like me"

"W-well your m-my guest and um…I"

Twilight got a little closer to Nature and whisper in his ear "_let me sleep with you tonight" _she smiled as she pulled away watching him blush.

"W-What?" he was totally confuse and embarrassed after hearing her offer.

"I need somewhere to sleep Nature and since you have one…I figured we could share it together"

"B-but…I-I d-don't know T-twilight…y-you told me as you were helping me set up the place…that you have a son and I figured that you already had a mate…s-so I-I d-don't want you cheating on someone else…a-and um…um"

"Nature…my mate isn't alive anymore"

"Really…I'm really sorry about that"

"Thanks…so, can you please take me to bed with you" she gave him the puppy eyes look.

He couldn't resist it…she has been really nice to him and he's never slept with a girl before.

"Alright"

"Thank you…that is really kind of you"

She took a step closer, close her eyes and gave him a kiss to the lips which cause Nature blush a lot has his furry white cheeks were giving off a little bit of red.

He didn't know what to do…he has never be kiss by a female before and now was totally confused as Twilight pushed him to the floor and got on top of him.

"Twilight what are you doing?"

"Please Nature…I…I've never felt the love of a male for a long time and…I want you too help me"

"B-but…I don't even know how to kiss you?"

Twilight was starting to breath as she looked into his eyes with some kind of look "then let me show you" and she press her mouth on his and started kissing him.

It took a minute for Nature to do what she was doing, but was able to master it and return the kiss.

Twilight and Nature stay in the living room for the rest of the night as they continued kissing and loving each other for a long time.

* * *

**Alright, I want to say something.**

**I'm going to put up a sequel to this story, okay. I know that you readers might want me to keep going, but I've got other stories to work on too.**

**Lots of stuff that weren't explained in this story will be imported to the sequel; okay, I just wanted to give a heads up because I just want to finish this.**

**The final chapter of this story is next, okay and only Umbreon and Delcatty will be in it.**

**I'll see everyone later with the final chapter; bye for now.**


	25. Someday

Evil sat on the couch as he stared out the window; he was back at Blaze home, since he had nowhere else to go and he certainly had no place to live. Blaze had offer him too stay with her as long as he wanted too and he accepted it. She was really beautiful every time he looked at her, but, every time he looked at her, he could see Glacia in his mind.

It has been two days when he saw Leafia and Glacia kissing each other.

Why did she cheat on him…he would never know. It didn't matter anymore; that was then, this is now.

At least, he would take Blaze advice and move on too find some other girl. But for some strange reason, every time Blaze talk to him; he would feel a little strange around her. She has started flirt with him lately…he couldn't tell if she was trying to tease him or maybe, start something.

His face started to get warm…and it was driving him nuts. She was good friend, but it felt like they should be more than friends.

Whatever it was, the answers would come eventually.

He still had to find Solar and find out why he kill his father; plus, their were still some other things he had to take care of as well; finding out Blaze past, finding something that belong to his dad and a few other things as well. It was going to be hard, but he would find the answers eventually.

Getting off the couch was the first thing on his mind.

He jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen, only to be pounce by Blaze.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing" the Delcatty smile, she started to tickle him, but couldn't make him laugh until she was on the floor and he started tickling her.

"No…stop…someone, help me" she started laughing as she was really ticklish.

He kept tickling her for a minute until she pushed him off "come and catch me" she ran out of the kitchen as he got up and chase after her throughout the whole house. They chase after each other for a long time, along with playing, wrestling, hugging and rolling around the house.

The chase finally came to the basement as Blaze was trying to get over some boxes so Evil wouldn't find her. As she near the top, something collides into her and she was sent into the boxes along with whatever collides into her. The pile of boxes went into a complete mess as Blaze landed on her back along with a big Empty box trapping her and whatever was on her inside.

"I got you" it was Evil who got collided into her.

"Yes you did"

The two laugh for a moment until they looked directly into each others eyes.

Blaze smile as Evil looked at her; he looked so handsome…and mysterious. She could feel her heart beating against her chest.

"_I wonder…if he's going to kiss me"_

Evil looked directly into Blaze eyes…they were so beautiful and so was she. He couldn't picture Glacia like but instead…Blaze; he just wanted to kiss her. Was that the right thing to do, it's only been a couple days and why…no, he couldn't do it…it would make her feel uncomfortable, wouldn't it.

"Evil, are you okay?"

His mind was screaming at him to kiss her but he held back and got off of her. It was best to just stay friends…for now, maybe in the future; he'll try again to kiss her.

"_Guess he's not going to kiss me," _Blaze felt a little sad and annoyed, she wanted to kiss him in this box _"guess he wasn't ready" _she rolled onto her stomach and got up as Evil push the box off.

"Sorry about that awkward moment" Evil said.

"No harm was done" She felt upset for not having a moment with him.

"Good, anyway…you got to chase me now" he ran out of the room.

Blaze had a sad look on her face _"I think he still cares about Glacia…maybe, I don't know…even after she cheated on him" _she went off to go chase him through the house again.

Evil ran around the house, hiding from Blaze _"Glacia…why did you kiss Leafia…I'm going to find out; maybe they just kissed each other because Glacia got out of her coma…If I see her again, I'm going to ask her if she still loves me"_

He knew he should take Blaze advice and move on…but after that awkward moment with Blaze in the box. He still had feelings for Glacia…it didn't matter now; he needed to know if Glacia still loved him.

Whatever the answer she gives him; he would accept it, being with her or not.

"There you are"

"Uh-oh"

The two pokemon went back to chasing each other.

Whatever future Moonlight had, he would find out by asking Glacia.

Someday, he'll find out, someday.

* * *

**Alright, this was the final chapter for the story. **

**I just wanted to finish this story, because I've got other stories I want to work on.**

**A sequel will come, alright; I promise I'll get a sequel up.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll see everyone at the sequel.**

**Bye for now**


End file.
